


A War Not Yet Won

by Link1988



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Link1988/pseuds/Link1988
Summary: Canon Divergence - Battle of the Trident/Sacking of King's Landing during Robert's Rebellion





	1. Robert - 1: The 1st Assembly of the Lords

A War Not Yet Won

Chapter 1: Robert - 1  
The 1st Assembly of the Lords  
King’s Landing - 283 A.C.

Robert Baratheon sat across the large table from Rhaegar Targaryen in the Chamber of the Small Council. His breath heavy as he gripped the table with rage. He would have leapt across this table and behead the prick if it hadn’t been for Ned. He would have his and the babe’s heads on spikes adorning the Red Keeps walls if it hadn’t been for Ned. The whole damn Targaryen dynasty would be completely wiped out if it hadn’t been for Ned. Ned fucking Stark and his damn honor. Fuck Stark and fuck Rhaegar fucking Targaryen. Robert’s rising was met with a sharp clearing of a throat. The King shifted his eyes to Lady Olenna seated next to the honorable Lord Stark. The old bitch had to sit in on this as well. 

Robert looked around the table. Jon Arryn to his right, Hoster Tully next, followed by Prince Doran Martell with his brother Oberyn standing behind him. Balon Greyjoy, the salty twat, came after with Robert’s own curmudgeon of a brother, Stannis, to his right. At the corner of that side was the High Septon. A large corruptible man. At the other end of the table sat Rhaegar Targaryen. His head hung low to hide his defeated look. The Spider, Varys, sat next to him at the other far corner. Grand Maester Pycelle, the old perv, was the only one that looked remotely cheerful. Tywin Lannister sat looked exhausted, probably for the first time in his life, with his young son, Jaime, behind him in his white cloak and armor. Randyll Tarly and The Queen of Thorns, sitting in for her grandson due to her son’s death, were next. She was a tenacious old hag, but she knew how to play this game. Randyll Tarly was a well-respected warrior. Bringing him meant very little really to the lords here but everything to the lords of the Reach. Lastly, to Robert’s left was Eddard Stark. His best friend and brother in arms, Ned. A man he had shared a lifetime with. Robert knew this would be no easy meeting. All stared at their new king with warried eyes. They had seen enough. They all had seen enough. No more bloodshed. Not for now. With that on his mind, Robert sat down. At that moment, Barristan Selmy entered the room with a crutch under one arm. He took his place behind Robert. 

“Well, then. Now that the machismo has settle down, shall we commence this peace accord?” Lady Olenna said nonchalantly. “I would prefer not to spend more time in this repulsive city.” By the Warrior, did Robert hate this woman. 

“Made only more repulsive by your visit, my lady,” Oberyn Martell shot across the table. 

“Oberyn! That no way to speak to the Lady of the Reach.” Doran only shift his head slightly to look at his brother leaning up against the wall. The young viper played with a dagger. “If you can’t control yourself, you can see yourself out.” 

“My apologizes, my lady.” The young prince bowed sarcastically. Robert knew the Queen of Thorns would not forget this slight. She never forgot an offense against her or her house.

“How would you like to begin, your highness?” Jon Arryn said with a tone of authority and respect. Jon was a great diplomat. He knew how to read a room from the second he walked in. He knew what to say, how to say it, and most importantly, when not to say anything at all. 

“How I would like to start and how it should start are two different things, Jon.” Robert stared directly into Rhaegar face. Rhaegar looked up into Robert’s gaze. The king could see the redness of his eyes and the tears he held back. A complete change from the man he fought at the Trident for three days straight. It ended with both men collapsing in fatigue. The battle only ended when word had reached both sides that Westermen and Northmen had taken King’s Landing and the Mad King slain by Jaime Lannister. Rhaegar abruptly stopped his attack on Robert as a squire shouted across the field, “The Mad King is dead! The Mad King is dead! They’ve taken King’s Landing!” The rebel remembered the white hair flowing behind the now deposed prince. Robert guess deposed king since Aerys was dead. But it didn’t matter. Rhaegar couldn’t save his family in King’s Landing. Now, for the first time Robert was seeing that on Rhaegar’s face. He rode until his horse died outside the walls. He’s lucky Ned’s men found him. The stone-faced Stark let him live. Let him see the remains of his wife and children in exchange for Lyanna’s location. 

Damn him to the Seven Hells for not riding as fast as Rhaegar. He could have saved his sister. Robert would have had his queen and been rid of the bastard babe Ned protected. Robert had wanted to throttle his best friend when he walked into the Great Hall, Lyanna’s corpse in tow. Why didn’t he save her? Was it because he knew there was no saving her? There wasn’t. Robert couldn’t see it then. He did now. The raven arrived when Rhaegar was finding out about his children being murdered. Ned had intercepted it. Lyanna was in labor with Rhaegar’s child, but there were complications. Ned pleaded with Rhaegar to let him help her. Promised that the remains of the innocent wouldn’t be defiled if only he told Ned where she was. Rhaegar promised to show him, but the Northman said the prince had already cause enough trouble. Rhaegar pleaded to see his beloved once more. Her brother refused and had him locked away. Robert felt guilty for thinking so harshly of his companion. He sometimes forgot, that Ned had lost more to the Mad King than he had. Ned’s eyes searched for hope in his friend. Robert thought of what the wise young man would do in his place and knew instantly.

“No more blood.” Robert let out a breath after saying the words, unsure if he convinced even himself. The table of lords looked shock by the headstrong leader’s remark. Robert looked down at his cup of wine and downed it in one gulp. He would need the liquid courage to help him through this. 

“I can understand your sentiment, my liege. However, there are still crimes to be answer for,” Doran sat up as he spoke. 

“And what crimes would those be?” Maester Pycelle asked intentionally playing ignorant. 

“You know damn well what crimes you old fool.” Doran would not play into a man like Pycelle. “Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch walk freely in this city after the atrocities they committed and all because they are bannerman to Tywin Lannister.”

“Are you accusing me of giving the order?” Tywin’s dry voice cut through the air. Doran sat back in his seat. Without proof, he could do no more than speculate the guilt of his fellow lord paramount. 

“Lord Tywin’s involvement notwithstanding,” Varys, the master of whispers, chimed in, “Prince Doran still brings up the valid point that Clegane and Lorch still carried out these horrific killings. Witnesses have identified both men as well as Amory Lorch, himself, admitted to these acts around the local taverns.”

“Are we going to slap the wrist of every man that killed someone during the war?” Stannis asked around the room. He was already tired of the conversation. Robert knew he was never one to partake in a debate, but was still obligated to have him sit in. “Everyone at this table would be in hanging from a branch if that was the case.” His eyes looked directly at Lady Olenna on this. She was sure to have commanded the death of a few enemies during this ordeal. “This was a war. There have been causalities on both sides. Men, women, and children. It is a price we pay.” 

“A price you have not paid for Baratheon. Who have you lost that is so dear to you?” Hoster Tully looked down at the stern lord. “I’m not saying that he gave directive, but it he didn’t that means the his bannermen acted out of order and murdered these three in cold blood.” 

“Stannis may not have lost anyone, but he is correct in the fact that it is common in war to lose a few civilians.” Randyll Tarly barely moved as he spoke. His head against the back of his chair. He sported an untreated injured shoulder. Robert had heard of Tarly’s bravery, but thought this was just showing off. This coming from a man that wielded a war hammer like a dancer performing for money. 

“And how would you feel, Tarly, if your wife and children were plucked from your home? Raped and crushed to death. Stabbed over fifty times. Head smashed into a wall while you can only sit there helplessly.” Oberyn’s voice cracked as he slammed his fist onto the table. The tears rolled down his face. “Tell me then Tarly. Tell me it is only a fact of war.” Spit flew from his mouth as he yelled. Doran placed a calming hand on his brother fist. He stood up and whispered something in his brother’s ear. Oberyn stared relentlessly in at Tarly, who stared right back. Oberyn broke free of his brother’s hand and made for the door. He turned once to look at the Tywin and Randyll. The viper made to speak but couldn’t get the words out. Robert noticed that Doran was now crying. Oberyn turned and exited, slamming the door as he did. His scream of anger could be heard throughout the Red Keep. The lords took a moment to regroup their thoughts. 

“I apologize for my brother’s temper,” Doran said with a quaky voice.

“There is no need to apologize. We all known how close your siblings were to each other. It is a bond only few know truly well.” Jon Arryn looked directly to the head of House Martell. He was received with a nod of appreciation from the olive skin man. “What is your course of action, Robert?”

Robert was now aware of how over his head he was. This decision could very well put the great houses back at war. All because two sadists had to get their rocks off. 

“Shall we take a vote?” Ned looked to Robert with supportive eyes.

“Aye. We’ll take a vote. The head of each Great House will have say in the matter. Yea for bringing Clegane and Lorch to trial. Nay to drop the matter. And I’ll hear nothing more on the matter.” Robert poured himself another cup of wine. 

“I will not have my bannerman-,” Tywin stood to leave but was cut off.

“You’ll sit your ass down and vote on the matter because your king commands it!” Robert stood, knocking the flagon of wine over. Jaime reached for his sword. “And I swear if you draw your sword, my hammer’s going to put a dent so large in your pretty little armor plate that they’ll think it’s the Narrow Sea.” With that Robert brought his war hammer down on the table. It splashed in the pooled wine. Small drops hit several of the lords around the table. Jaime removed his hand from the hilt of his sword. Robert waited for him to slink back into the shadows. Tywin sat with quietly. 

“Might I suggest that the Faith of the Seven have a say. Through the wisdom, man might find the guidance we-,” the High Septon spoke as if the previous few seconds had not occurred. 

“Very well, damn it. Your gods get a say as well.” Robert sat with a giant plop. He heard the seat creak underneath his 6’3” frame. He tightened his grip on his hammer “Varys, make note of everyone’s vote. Ned we’ll start with you.” 

“Yea.” 

“Jon.”

“Yea.”

“Olenna.”  
“Nay.”

“Hoster.”

“Yea.”

“Tywin.”

“Nay.” 

“Doran.”

“Yea.”

“Balon.”

“Nay.”

“Stannis.”

“Nay.” 

“High Septon. What of the Seven?”

“The Seven have decided, that in-,”

“Out with it, damn you!” Robert’s voice boomed causing several of them to jump.

“Nay.”

“Five to four, my king.” Varys looked at Doran apologetically. Robert was sure that the Spider loved those children. It was said he was fond of children. That was probably why he used so many to gather his information. 

“Pycelle, write this down. Then let it be known that Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch are hereby pardoned of any and all crimes committed during the taking of King’s Landing in the name of King Robert Baratheon, first of his name, and you know the rest. Next order of business.” Robert saw the look of absolute defeat on Doran’s face. But the Dornishman knew not to leave until he was dismissed.

“The fate of Rhaegar Targaryen and his son, Aegon Targaryen,” Jon Arryn announced to the table. “Please keep in mind, that the king has called for no more bloodshed.”

“Was that before or after he threaten to crush my son’s chest?” Tywin asked of Jon.

“Before the threat and after the king’s guardsman thought of breaking his vow for the second time,” Jon had replied with a quick tongue. Tywin sat in silence to that. 

“Robert, please hear me out. You know I ask this of you knowing what I have already lost in this war. What the Mad King had taken from me. Let Rhaegar live out his years on Dragonstone with what remains of House Targaryen.” Ned spoke quicker than he normal does. He wanted to get everything in before any of the other lords could interrupt. He had been practicing this in his head during the last debate. Ned didn’t need to listen. He already knew how he would vote. “Rhaegar will promise never to rise up against the crown. The others, the boy Viserys, the girl Daenerys, and the babe Aegon, are too young to punish for their elders’ crimes.” 

“Any alternatives?” Robert asked around. Of course, it was his brother with another solution.

“Exile. Send him to the Wall and the children to the streets of the whatever city will take them.” Robert gave Stannis a look of contemplation.

“You run the risk of that contempt of exile growing into thoughts of revenge,” Hoster added.

“Better a sea between them and the king than a bay,” Balon chimed in. Robert was growing impatient. He wanted to be done with this. He wanted to be in the brothels. Seven Hells! He could have the brothels brought to him. 

“All in favor of exile, say yea. All in favor of letting the Targaryen live the rest of their lives on Dragonstone say Nay. Varys, keep track.” Robert had grabbed another flagon of wine and poured himself a cup. “And yes, High Septon. You will have a vote.” 

“Lord Stark,” Varys called.

“Nay.” 

“Lord Arryn.”

“Nay.”

“Lady Tyrell.”

“Nay.”

“Lord Tully.”

“Nay.”

“Lord Lannister.”

“Yea.”

“Prince Martell.”

“Nay.” Varys paused. Exile was out of the question now. Robert saw Rhaegar had looked up with hope and relief in his eyes to see almost everyone staring at him. Robert, Stannis, Balon, Tywin, and Randyll with disgust and anger. Jon, Hoster, Olenna, and Doran with sympathy. The High Septon and Pycelle with unwarranted cheerfulness. Only Ned couldn’t bring his eyes to look at the silver haired man. 

“Continue.”

“Lord Greyjoy.”

“Yea.”

“Lord Baratheon.”

“Yea.”

“High Septon.”

“Nay.” Tywin shot a look of fury at the religious head. Robert guess money couldn’t buy everything. 

“Pycelle. Let it be known…” Robert spoke, as the maester scribed, the words he hadn’t thought of speaking this morning. He was granting freedom to the man who stole his betrothal. The man who raped her, and made her bare his child. Robert granted him freedom not out of respected or honor. But because he couldn’t start his reign as that of a child killer. If he had killed Rhaegar or even exiled him to the Wall, those children were as good as dead. The only thing that gave him solace was knowing Rhaegar would live the rest of his days knowing he had cause the death of everyone he held dear. “Is there anything else?”

“There is one more thing my lord.” Jon did not like this one thing. Which scared Robert. If the Defender of the Vale didn’t want to bring something up, it meant something worse was coming. “The fate of Jaime Lannister of the King’s Guard.” Tywin immediately shot to his feet. Jaime stood solemnly in the back. 

“In order to save us time,” Robert said slowly. He had to think quick. How to please all without tearing the kingdom apart again. Damn you, Jon, for doing this. No wonder you weren’t thrilled about this. You’re starting the war all over again. “I have decided, that Ser Jaime is sure to have had just cause for his actions and helped save the lives of the citizens of King’s Landing. However, in light of his broken vow he can no longer serve as a Knight of the King’s Guard.” Barristan the Bold step over the young knight and stripped him of his white cloak. 

“I’m sorry, boy,” Robert heard Selmy whisper to the blonde youth.

“A very just judgement, my liege.” Tywin bowed his head to Robert, then sat. Jaime was then escorted out of the room. Robert was pleased with the response from the others at the table. Most seemed to have approved of the action. 

“Are there any other matters that need to be attended to?” Jon Arryn asked of the other lords. No one spoke. “Then the 1st Assembly of the Lords of Westeros has come to an end. We may be called on for the 2nd Assembly of the Lords when the King seems fit. All lords must attend unless for issues of health or regency. In the name of King Robert Baratheon, first of his name…” Robert did hate this title so. He glared at the others from the brim of his cup. Most of these fucks wanted him dead. Well, let them come at him. He’ll take them all down with a single swipe of his hammer. He’d even take out...

“Long may he reign!” the group called out. Robert bowed his head. Doran Martell bolted to the door. Olenna and Randyll followed shortly after. Balon and Stannis walked together without a word, the High Septon behind them speaking of the Seven. Tywin went off to find his prize, a golden child back as his heir. Hoster Tully grabbed Ned and spoke to his son-in-law for a few moments, before leaving the chamber. Jon Arryn was talking to Rhaegar. Planning his voyage to Dragonstone no doubt. Ned joined them after Hoster left. Soon the three made their way out. Pycelle stood up and bowed to Robert, who only raise his cup to the aged man. The Grand Maester exited leaving Robert alone with Varys seated at the far end of the table. 

“Drink?” Robert asked the eunuch. 

“I normally don’t partake, but in honor of your victory I will.” The Spider smiled at the King. He rose and crossed the other end. Robert reached a long arm back and grabbed a cub from a table. He placed down in front of the foreign spymaster. Robert pourrf but looked at the man next to him. 

“That’s quite enough, my liege.” The eunuch’s hand made to stop him, but he knew better. Robert placed the flagon on the table. Varys sipped gingerly at the wine. 

“What do you have to say?” The King was tired of the games. 

“How well do you know the other lords?” he asked so cautiously. 

 

“I..” Robert didn’t know how to answer.

“Let me rephrase the question. How well do you truly know the other lords?” The spymaster’s thin eyebrows raised for a reply. 

“Ned, Stannis, and Jon very well. Hoster only a little. The others only by reputation,” Robert admitted. 

“We can change that.” Varys took another sip of his wine. “May I ask another question of you?”

“Yes.” Robert drank slowly now. He need to stay clear headed for this.

“Do you know why I stayed in King’s Landing? You must have thought that I could have escaped anytime I wanted. And I could have. I chose to stay. I was here to tell Aerys to keep the gates closed. I was here when Jaime killed the Mad King. I was here when Eddard found Jaime on the Iron Throne. I was here when that dreadful raven came, when you entered the Great Hall for the first time, when Eddard brought in Lyanna. I was here. I have been here for some time now. And now I have chosen to stay. And only I can choose when I leave. I will help you, but know that I am here to protect the people.” 

“I understand. But you need to know,” Robert leaned in close, “I am in charge. I am the King. I won the war.” 

“You are fighting a war not yet won. A war that may never be won.” Varys sipped his wine. Robert straighten up. Ser Barristan entered the room. 

“My liege.” The knight stood with his weight on the crutch. Robert stood and finished his wine. 

“I am still the king.” Robert place the cup down on the table and pick up his war   
hammer. He slung it up on his shoulder. 

“That you are, your grace.” With that Robert exited the Chambers of the Small Council into the Great Hall, where he was met with thunderous applause. Varys stayed and sipped his wine. He looked out the small windows to the bright blue sky. “That you are.”


	2. Daenerys - 1: The Stormborn

A War Not Yet Won

Chapter 2: Daenerys – 1  
The Stormborn  
Dragonstone - 298 A.C.

Daenerys stood on the cliff facing west towards the setting sun. The orange glow warmed her skin. She opened her violet eyes with a smile. She had missed the sun. As of late, a large storm had come up from the south. Its edge had covered Dragonstone for a month. Viserys said the storm was so large it reached all the way from Westeros to Volantis. She hadn’t believed him. That had angered him so much that he struck her. Luckily Aegon was close by. He used his sparing sword to take out Viserys by the back of his knees. Griff did not appreciate that. 

“You are the heir to Dragonstone!” He had yelled in the Great Hall. “You are not some wilding!” 

“I was defending her!” Aegon’s long black curly hair shook with rage as he screamed back. He never looked like a Targaryen. He looked like his mother people had said. Maybe that’s why her brother kept him away. Aegon reminded him of her too much. But she didn’t care, she just loved her nephew even more. He was her best friend. And now he was returning home from his trip to the capital. Griff had business to attend to. That means taking his squire along with him. They had been gone for a week now. 

Dany looked out to the sea. The small sails were just breaking over the horizon. Dany stood and watched as they grew larger. Her heart was filled with delight. With the sun gone and the boat closing in on the dock, the girl of 15 dash back to the castle with its twisted black stone and dark corners. Many were scared of Dragonstone, but not Dany. This was her home. Her and Aegon had played all over. They knew all the best hiding spots. They knew how to get from one side to the other in a matter of seconds. They knew how to get away from Viserys when they woke the Dragon. 

Dany entered the castle and made her way through the corridors. She dodged the servants preparing the rooms for the returned tenants. None were mad at her though. They loved Dany as she loved all of them. They were the only people she had known. Rhaegar never let her leave the island. Aegon and Viserys had travelled to the mainland and across the Narrow Sea. But Daenerys he kept locked away. One day she would have to leave. She would have to marry some lord and move away. Viserys had once said that she would have to wed Aegon or himself. He told her that he hoped it was himself. This sent Dany into hysterics. She didn’t want to marry either of them. Especially not Viserys. She ran crying to Rhaegar. He was found in the Chamber of the Painted Table as he often was. He consoled her and reassured her that they would never marry within the family again. This had angered the Dragon the most. Viserys spent the next few months pinching, flicking, and hitting her. Of course, out of sight, so no one would know. It was of course Aegon that came to her rescue.   
Daenerys had reached the dock in no time using a chute her and Aegon had discovered once. She dusted herself off and continued on to greet her nephew. She was only a few feet away from the dock when Viserys intercepted her. 

“Where are you going?” He looked down at her. Dany said nothing and stared back at him. “I asked you a question.” His eyes shimmered in the torch light. 

“I’m going to the docks to greet Aegon and Griff,” she answered sheepishly.

“Ser Connington!” He gripped her arm tightly above the elbow. “How many times must I tell you? Have you no respect?” 

“I am sorry, Viserys.” She whimpered under the pain. “I won’t let it happen again.

“You best not.” Her brother leaned in closer to her. Their noses barely touching.

“DANY!” she heard Aegon call. Viserys let her go. 

“Go, you whore.” Dany side stepped the Dragon and spotted Aegon as he leaped from the ship on to the dock. He was tossed a rope and helped tie the vessel to the dock. Dany sprinted. The long silver hair flying behind her. Aegon quickly tied off the rope and then opened his arms to his dear aunt. She leapt into his arms and nearly knocked them over. He held onto her tightly. She didn’t want to leave his arms. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” He spoke into her ear.

“I’ve missed you more.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I hope it was a safe journey, Nephew.” Viserys step forward with an arm extended. Aegon let Daenerys down and took his uncle’s hand.

“That it was Uncle. But it’s good to be home.” He wrapped an arm around Dany’s shoulders. He then planted a kiss on her head. 

“Considering that King’s Landing is a pile of filth, anywhere would be an improvement.” Viserys looked on in disgust. He was always jealous of her and Aegon’s relationship. 

“It’s not all that bad. I know a few places there, where I would rather be.” Jon Connington stepped off the ramp that had been lowered behind Aegon and Dany. 

“Griff!” Dany ran into Griff’s arms for a huge embrace from the red-haired man. She didn’t care what Viserys would say to her after. She was just happy to see Griff again. Her brother’s closest friend had been a staple of Dragonstone since Daenerys was a babe. Her father had exiled him to Essos. But Rhaegar had sent for him after Robert took the throne. He was the only one Rhaegar truly trusted anymore. Viserys had said it was because Griff was in love with their brother and could never betray him. Dany didn’t care who Griff loved. She loved him like her own brother. 

“Welcome back, Ser Connington. My brother wishes to speak to us in the Chamber of the Painted Table as soon as possible.” Viserys then turned and walked back into the castle. 

“What’s gotten a bite of his arse I wonder?” Aegon asked. 

“Who knows. One would think becoming castellan would make him more pleasant.” Griff walked with Dany to join Aegon. She wrapped her arms around their waists. She was ecstatic to have them home again. She had missed them both. 

“Let’s go. I helped Rhaegar plan a fantastic feast for your return.” The three of them walked linked together into the castle. They made their way to the Chamber of the Painted Table. It was here Rhaegar spent most of his time. To put it truthfully, all of his time. Since coming to live on Dragonstone, 15 years ago, Rhaegar had fallen victim to what the servants called “the shadow of Summerhall.” Griff called it “the long grief.” He was once a happier person, but now wasted away to a meek shell of a man. Seeing Aegon for long periods of time often made it worse. Griff would then take him on a trip to keep the young lord away from his father. Daenerys felt sad for her brother. She would try to comfort him, but nothing worked. 

They had reached the Chamber at the top of the Stone Drum. The feast had been set out on the Painted Table. Dany had loathed the table. It was too awkward to sit at properly. She wanted to eat down in the Great Hall, but she knew that when they did Rhaegar wouldn’t join them. Still the feast looked delicious. The three sat down at the table in their spots. Aegon and Dany the Lord’s left and Ser Connington and Viserys on his right. Rhaegar had entered from the balcony looking worse for wear. Another part of the storm had come in close to them. The winds had picked up tremendously since they had gotten to the Chamber. Rhaegar took his place at the head of the table, North of the Wall. The servant came to serve the meal in front of them. They ate in silence. Viserys wasn’t much for petty chatter. Griff followed Rhaegar’s lead, who barely held a conversation. Aegon was often silence near his father as not to bring any more grief. Dany had tried to get the conversation started several times before to no avail. Today would be different. There were new adventures to speak of. 

“How was your trip to King’s Landing?” Dany asked to either of them. Aegon froze with a piece of steak dangling from his fork. Griff had just taken a chewy steak bit. He chewed quickly to answer.

“Very well,” he replied with food along his gums. “It was very productive. Wouldn’t you say, Aegon?”

“Yes.” Aegon then bit his steak to refrain from taking any more. Griff anticipating more carried on. 

“The capital is quite different from when I last visited.” He looked towards Rhaegar who only poked at his food with disinterest. “They have restored the old dragon pit into an arena for sport.” 

“What sports do they play?” Dany asked excitedly. She had never seen a sporting event.

“Jousting and melee fights,” Aegon had answered. The entire city gathers in to watch. It’s amazing to watch. We saw several melees there this time. During one, they even had a woman fight!”

“Really?” Dany thought how brave of a woman to fight all those men.

“Preposterous.” Viserys sipped his wine. “Do not fill Dany’s head with such ridiculous fantasies. Next you’ll be telling her there are still dragons and children of the forest that sneeze rainbows.” 

“It’s true.” Griff stared at Viserys with contempt. “The woman bested all who faced her. Including myself.”

“You fought in the melee?” Dany was glad she had started this conversation. 

“Not for long. Not against Brienne the Beauty.” Griff smirked to himself. “She must have been 6’4” and built like the Wall. She towered over most of us. I thought it was all for show at first. Anything but. I’d let her be taken out by some smaller knight. Let him have the honor of beating a woman. I wanted to remove some of the bigger fish from the pond first. It was clear to see there was only really three competitors in the ring. Myself, the youngest Tyrell boy, and to my surprise, Brienne of Tarth.”

“Tarth?” Dany stood up and looked down the coast of the table to make sure she was correct. It was the only benefit to this monster table. She looked to the large island off the coast of the Stormlands. The Sapphire Isle. “Just what I thought.” She sat back down to resume the story. 

“So, I take out this young Dornish lad. I turn to see Tyrell fighting an older knight I can’t remember. The only other person to fight is Brienne. She spots me from across the arena. In five long steps, she is on me like eagle. Slashing from above with no mercy. All I can do is block her strikes. Then without warning she twist and is behind me. I take her sword to my back and I yield.” Griff finished with a long swig of wine to quench his thirst. 

“Brienne went on to beat Ser…Loras.” Aegon snapped his fingers.

“That’s it. Loras.”

“The crowd was in shock, but soon they were all chanting her name. I’ve never seen a more formidable fighter.” Aegon went back to eating. 

“Did Barristan Selmy participate?” Rhaegar asked his son directly. Aegon was too shocked to speak. His father rarely spoke directly to him.

“No, he didn’t,” Aegon got out. “He said if he had, he wouldn’t want to face Brienne the Maid at his age.” Rhaegar let out a haughty laugh. It was a bit rusty. Soon Jon, Aegon, and Dany were laughing as well. 

“When did you speak to Barristan?” Rhaegar had a smile on his face. Something the younger two had only witness once before. When Griff had gone to Essos on a mission, word had come back that he had been lost at sea. The ship’s captain reported him falling over board. Two days later Jon Connington walked up the dock to greet Rhaegar Targaryen. Rhaegar kissed the red-head. Then the two laughed. Rhaegar smiled that entire evening as Griff chronicled his story of mer-maidens, Braavosi players, and Tyroshi slavers. 

“He came up to us in a tavern in Flea Bottom.” Aegon spoke as Griff shook his head.

“And what were you doing in a Flea Bottom tavern?” Rhaegar’s smiled had turned to a stern look that scared Dany. Viserys had a look of undeserved vindication.

“Singing to the whores across the way at the brothel.” Aegon said sheepishly. Viserys was shocked. As was Griff. Dany was worried what her brother would think of his son and heir singing to whores in flea bottom. This news sent Rhaegar into a fit of laughter. He pounded the table with a bony hand. 

“You are my son, after all.” Rhaegar reached across and put his hand on Aegon’s shoulder. Aegon smiled at his father. Rhaegar let go and then took a bite of his food. “Pray, do tell us why you were singing to ladies of the night in Flea Bottom.” Aegon filled the evening with a tale of the post-melee party. They had met a former smuggler by the name of Ser Davos who now worked for Lord Stannis. Ser Davos’ men were looking for a pleasure palace since the Lord of the Stormlands had made prostitution illegal in their lands. Griff said he knew of a place the guards often spoke of and that he would take them there as they were on their way to a blacksmith down that way. However, when they got to the spot, it was nothing more than a run-down building. As they were about to ask someone for directions, a parade to celebrate the Maiden was making its way along the narrow paths. A hundred people came walking through their group. Next thing they knew there was a thousand or more drunk revelers there to mock the chaste parade goes. The group got separated. Aegon led a group down an alley that turned into a gambling den. However, they couldn’t leave without gambling per the owner’s, and his guards with the crossbows, say. Aegon then played several rounds of a gamer he had never heard of. Apparently, he did quite well. Well enough that owner had enough of his winning that he kicked him out. They were met on the street by some ladies that turned out to be men in disguise and attempted to mug them. Ser Davos took the finger off of one and the crooks high tailed it out. They wandered a bit more only to end up of the ship of an Asshai’i merchant surrounded by beautiful women and men. The merchant offered Ser Davos more gold than in the entire world for Aegon. Ser Davos declined saying that he would report the man to the Gold Cloaks for attempted slavery. The merchant laughed and the Asshai’i disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The group continued on until they found a tavern where Griff and the other Baratheon men waited. The men had tried to convince the women across the street that Ser Davos was on his way with their coin. The prostitutes refused to come out. Aegon grabbed a lute from passed out musician. He marched across the street and began to serenade the women up on the balcony. Even though his song was lovely, they wouldn’t accept it as payment. Aegon tossed up the bag of his winnings and asked it that was enough. The Baratheon men piled into the brothel quickly. Ser Davos, Ser Jon, and Aegon sat at the tavern all night drinking ale and telling tales of past adventures. 

“As morning was breaking, Griff passed out with his head on the table since he can’t hold his drink-,”

“Watch it young man.” Griff sipped his wine. “I paid for it the next day.”

“Ser Davos carved something for you. He’s a fairly good woodsman. He carves trinkets for Stannis’ daughter Shireen all the time.” Aegon placed a small wooden statue on the table in front of Dany. It was a crude three headed dragon. It was beautiful in her eyes. 

“Thank you, Aegon.” She hugged her nephew. “I love it.” 

“All in all, a good trip then?” Rhaegar looked truly changed.

“Not entirely, my lord.” Ser Jon looked grave. He handed a letter to Rhaegar. The lord took the letter and unfurled the parchment. “The Hand of the King, Lord Arryn passed away after some quick sickness. We found out just moments before we left port.” 

“The King is asking for our presence for the 2nd Assembly of the Lords of Westeros.” Rhaegar’s face dropped considerable. “My attendance should be expected within a fortnight.” 

“He would also like to have Daenerys present as well,” Griff had added. Rhaegar shot a glance at his friend. 

“What for?” The former prince’s voice quivered. 

“A Coupling.” 

“Then we leave for the capital in one week.” The joy had been replaced with the solemnness Rhaegar had been known for now a day. “Viserys, please make all the proper arrangements. I need the room now.” All made to exit.

“Come Dany.” Aegon offered her a hand. 

“Please stay Aegon.” Rhaegar was now facing the balcony. The wind had calmed a bit, but still strong. The servants had placed up the wind guards, but did very little to stop the intense gusts. 

“I’ll meet you in Aegon’s Garden.” He helped her from her seat then turn to follow his father. Dany followed the rest out. She was beginning her walk down the steps when Viserys emerged from the shadows.

“Please wait, Sister.” His voice was lowered. “I want to make one thing clear. Even though those men down in the capital will be clawing at you, bargaining you off like a prized cow to marry their sons, and filling you with all the pleasures you can believe, you still belong to me.” 

“I belong to no one.” Dany had barely finished the words when he slammed her against the wall.

“How many times must I tell you not to wake the dragon?” His mouth rest right on her ear. One hand cupped around her throat, the other on her thigh with the fingers dangerously close to her womanhood. He must have sensed her fear. The hand on her thigh loosened. He rolled the knuckles of that hand up along her torso. His thumb grazed the tip of her breast. 

“Let me go.” She mustered the courage to speak. 

“Do not wake the dragon!” His teeth clenched as he spoke.

“You may be the dragon, but so am I. Do not forget that I am the Stormborn.” With that she raised her left knee to meet his genitals. He let go of her as the breath left him. He stumbled back slightly. Daenerys had never struck back before now. She was paralyzed with both fear and curiosity as to what would come next. Viserys gained his composure quickly. His eyes twitched with rage. Dany had nowhere to run. The steps were too dark to take quickly and her brother blocked the way back to the Chamber. Screaming would accomplish nothing. By the time they would have reached them, he would have spun a lie about her almost tripping. She just stood her ground. Viserys punched her square in the gut. Dany dropped to her knees, almost losing her balance on the stairs. She felt her dinner coming back up but managed to keep it down. 

“Can’t mess up the whore’s face before we take her to market.” Viserys whispered furiously at her. He knelt down in front of her. His fingers ran through her hair. She felt the sharp pain as he gripped it and yanked her head up. “Go clean yourself up, you filthy cunt. And don’t think about telling our nephew or I unleash the dragon on both of you. Get out of here.”

He released Dany. She ran as quickly as she could down the stairwell. The tears streaming from her eyes. She hated him. She hated him more than anyone. She hated herself for letting him do that to her. The young lady hated everything about him. She somehow managed to end up the garden. She tossed herself onto a stone bench among the flowers and wept. She didn’t even notice when it started to rain. It was small droplets at first but quickly turned into a proper storm. But what did she care. She was the Stormborn after all. The lightning struck up above. Her clothing was soak through. She closed her eyes. She wished he would go away. That everything would go away. And it did.

She found herself standing in a large sunny field. The tall grass extended for miles before they were met with mountains. Dany look around to see if she was alone. She walked a few feet with her hands extended to brush the grass. A light breeze flew by. Dany embraced the cool wind. Her eyes blinked. She heard the flap of wings. Large wings. A large shadow passed over. The lady looked up to see a dragon flying overhead. It was followed by two more dragons higher in the sky. Dany gasped at their beauty. The majestic creatures spun and looped. Finally, the largest one landed in front of her. His black scales tipped with blood red trembled. The dragon lowered its head to meet the silver-haired Targaryen. She laid a hand on its snout. The beast smelled her deeply. It enjoyed her touch. Dany walked along the large head to the torso. She paused only for a moment before scaling up the dragon. She found a place to sit on the spine of the formidable animal. Dany took reign by grabbing two long, spiked scales. The creature flapped its large wings and took flight. Daenerys felt the wind whizzing past her as they soared through the air. The dragon took every command directly. Another dragon glided up next to them on the left. She could see her nephew Aegon riding the magnificent animal. The other dragon soon joined formation on the right. But as she turned to see the third rider, they entered a cloud. She could only make out the auburn hair burning through the mist. 

Then Dany awoke. She was being carried to her room by Aegon. The rain now freezing against her flesh. He held her tighter in his arms. They soon made it to her room. Her nephew stood her up. She could hear the storm raging outside. 

“Get out for those wet clothes. I’m going to fetch some more wood for the fire.” He turned and left her alone. She undressed slowly, leaving the soaked linens on the floor. She went to the mirror and examined her body. A round black bruise had formed under her breast. Dany ran a finger gently over it. The pain was sharp. She grabbed a towel and dried off. After Dany had finished, she went to her wardrobe and removed the heaviest nightgown. She slipped into and went to the bed. The young woman slipped under the layers of blankets to the warmth. There was a knock at her door. 

“Who is it?”

“Aegon.” 

 

“You may enter.” Aegon burst into the room with arms stacked with wood. He loaded some more wood into the fire place. She felt the heat instantly. Aegon came and sat on the edge of the bed. She rested his head onto lap. “I dreamt of dragons.”

“Yeah?”

“Three of them. I rode a large black scaled one. You rode another one.”

“What about the third one?”

“I don’t know. I only saw his hair. It was a beautiful auburn color that shone through the clouds.” 

“Sounds intriguing.” 

“Stay with me tonight.” She was dozing off.

“I will.” She shut her eyes and drifted off. 

She woke sometime in the middle of the night. The storm had blown open her windows. She got up quickly to close them. Aegon had moved from her bed to her arm chairs by the fire, which had begun to die a little. She walked over and stroke a lock of hair out of his face. Dany then grabbed a few logs and placed them on the fire. She sat as she prodded the flames back to life. She sat for a while staring into the crackling embers. Without thought of hesitation she placed a hand into the flames. They licked at her but didn’t nothing else. She turned over the hand several times and still nothing. 

“What are you doing?” the voice asked from behind her groggily. She quickly removed her hand.

“Nothing. Just cold finger tips. Go back to sleep.” Aegon rolled over away from the fire. Dany returned to her bed. Stared out of the window. The storm still laid waste to their island. But that didn’t matter to her. Going forward, she would not need a man to protect her. Starting tomorrow, she would defend herself. She was the Stormborn, and she was the blood of dragons. Unburnable.


	3. Robb - 1: The Young Wolf

A War Not Yet Won

Chapter 3 – Robb -1  
The Young Wolf  
Moat Cailin – 298 A.C.

The young auburn-haired man was the first to wake. The sun just starting its ascension into the crisp blue sky. The moon still hovered above them. He laced up his light boots and stood up. The small direwolves next to him poked their heads up. Grey Wind and Ghost stood up and walked out of the tent with Robb. The trio made their way through the camp under the protection of Moat Cailin. Several guards patrolled the grounds. They bowed to their young lord as he passed through the remnants of the gate house. The sun hit Robb’s face with a warmth he wasn’t expecting. He stood soaking it in. His entire body tingled. Then he heard the wolves get restless. 

“Alright, alright. We’ll go.” With that Robb started running south on the King’s Road. He ran at brisk pace. The breeze blew gently through his now shorten hair. Mother had wanted him and the others to look presentable for the King and the Royal Family. He missed his long hair. The girls went wild for his hair. Running their fingers through it as he drew charcoal sketches of them. Robb had asked Maester Luwin for a book of drawing. The maester stared at the young man before him and laughed. He knew what it was for. He returned to his work and pointed to a book on his shelf. Robb had read the entire book and practiced every evening. His bed chamber was covered in his sketches. Maester Luwin even used many of his sketches of the Starks in his family chronicles. 

“Robb had never had trouble with girls. He was a young strong and handsome man. Son and heir of a High Lord. Most girls thought that he was charming. However, he has never found a girl he could see himself with. They have all been fun to fool around with, but he couldn’t go all the way with any of them. That had taken a considerable amount of restraint. Just thinking about it Robb got hard. He picked up his pace to get his mind off of the girls. 

Today would be a great for riding. They should make it to the edge of the Riverlands by the day. They would be further if they weren’t traveling with the Royal Family. Queen Cersei had to travel at a steady speed otherwise the carriage house was too bumpy. Arya remarked that the wine couldn’t stay in the Queen’s cup. Robb enjoyed that one and almost fell from his horse. Sansa on the other hand didn’t care for their younger sister’s humor. That’s what they needed now more than ever, however. There was nothing they could do for Bran now. He had Maester Luwin and Mother to take care of him. Father had wanted Robb to stay. However, King Robert was adamant that all the first born should be present and the 2nd Assembly of the Lords. 

“We are going to unity the Seven Kingdoms once and for all, Ned!” the King slurred over his enormous goblet. The wine sloshed out a little as he spoke. He sat next to the newly appointed Hand of the King.

“A marriage can still be arranged without both parties being present.” Ned spoke softly to counteract his robust friend’s volume. 

“Bah. That’s the old way. The new way, this King’s way, will be in person. With everyone whispering behind each other’s back, I need a way to unite us all. I know what they are saying about me.” Robert took another gulp of his wine. “They say I can’t keep the kingdom together. They say they backed the wrong side. I’ll show them. We’ll all be married across the map. If they go after another house, they’ll be attacking their brothers or cousins. Blood will keep us united. Or I’ll spill every last drop from their body.” Robb knew the King meant it. Robert had looked directly into Ned’s eyes for that last part. His voice low and slow. Ned had a hard time taking breaking the news to Catelyn. She didn’t want her children in King’s Landing. Catelyn didn’t want any Stark to go to King’s Landing.

Now Robb ran down the King’s Road with his two direwolves at his side. Though still young, the creatures had grown quite large since they were found. He couldn’t wait to see the faces of the people as they walked down the streets of King’s Landing. His father had said it was a city filled with lions. Most of the guards were Lannisters or their bannermen. Now the city would be overrun with four real direwolves. Despite that, and the protection from their house guard, Robb was still nervous about coming south. Everyone said that ‘Stark don’t do well in the south.’ But even that was a secondary concern most days. It was the fact that this 2nd Assembly of the Lords was to discuss marriage proposals. It scared him a little to think that it was time for him to truly become a man with a wife and to have children. He was done being treated as a boy but wasn’t sure if he was ready for the consequences of manhood. Not to mention who his future wife might be. Theon joked that Robb would have to marry his ugly tomboy sister Asha. That made Robb think about what could happen to him. What if he was stuck with a wife that he couldn’t come to love? His parents had been lucky to come to love each other. Doesn’t mean it happens all the time. 

By this time Robb was thick into the marshes. He was going to turn around less he wants to become a feast for the bugs. They were gigantic in the marshes of the Neck. The butcher boy Arya hangs out with said he saw some the size of falcons. Robb didn’t care what size it was, but didn’t feel like itching the rest of the trip. He then saw the Baratheon/Lannister Camp. Cersei had been unyielding about going further down the road. She had refused to stay anywhere near Moat Cailin. Not that Robb minded. It was less time around Sansa’s precious prince, Joffrey. A right prick that kids was. Robb had no tolerance for him anymore. Their time in Winterfell had been enough for Robb. Robb guessed he had gone two miles by then and thought that was a good turning point for him. No need to get closer to the Lannisters. Well, maybe the Imp was alright but he was on his way to the Wall with his Uncle Benjen. Robb slowed down to call his wolves to him. Then came crashing through the marshes, both carrying their breakfasts of rabbits. The young loud turned to continue on his run when he came face to face with a beautiful blonde woman emerging from the camp’s perimeter. Robb knelt immediately.

“Your Grace.” The heir to Winterfell looked down at Cersei Lannister’s golden slippers.

“Rise child,” she said in a reassuring voice. Robb hadn’t spoken to the Queen directly during their stay in the North. He kept his distance from most of the Royal entourage. “You’re Robb Stark, are you not?”

“I am, your Grace.” Even with the direwolves at his sides, Robb still felt like a small boy compared to Cersei. It didn’t help her twin was the Kingslayer and would kill anyone that spoke ill of his sister. 

“Such a respectful and strapping young lad. Would you and your beast do the honor of escorting me on my morning walk?” Her emerald eyes looked deeply into Robb. He held back a shiver that ran down his spine.

“Of course. It would be my honor.” A lie Robb thought. There goes his run. The duo began a gentle stroll back towards Moat Cailin. Robb wiped the sweat from his face with the bottom of his shirt. Not very elegant but neither was the glance Cersei had for his abs. He tucked the shirt into his pants. “My apologies for my appearance, your Grace. You seem to have caught me during my morning run.” 

“Nothing that I haven’t seen or smelt before. No need to apologize.” She walked with her arms folded and hands tucked away in the sleeves across her body. “Are you excited to see the capital for the first time?” 

“Not really, your Grace.” Robb spoke truthfully. He wasn’t at all interested in seeing King’s Landing. He would much rather visit the Vale or Dorne or the Reach. 

“I cannot fault you there. I was terrified the first time I visited. Back when my father was Hand to the Mad King.” Robb listened intently. His father said that the people of the South always left messages in their talks. Clues to what they are planning. Whether they knew it or not. That’s why Northman also spoke so little. Can’t give away your secrets. “I was to be betrothed to Rhaegar. But Aerys chose that poor Dornish girl.”

“Ellaria.” Robb answered. 

“That’s right. You know your history. Well anyway I guess I was lucking Aerys didn’t pick me. But I ended off being married to the King in the end. It all works out.”

“That it does.” 

“This Assembly of the Lords will bring the kingdoms closer together. There is nothing to worry about young pup. It’s the price we pay for our positions. We are married off to the highest bidder like a steer in the market place. Who do you hope on marrying?”

“I…” Robb hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want to give anyway his father’s plans and he really hadn’t thought about it too closely himself. 

“There is nothing to fret about. This will be our little secret.”

“I will marry whomever my father deems a worthy match.”

“You truly are a clever one. You know, my daughter Myrcella is only 7 years your junior. It would be a fine match indeed. Especially if your sister Sansa were to marry Joffrey. Our bond will keep the kingdom together.” 

“I will discuss it with my father.” Robb was trying to keep tight lips as much as possible. 

“I pray you do.” Cersei kept her eyes forward, but Robb knew she was keeping track of him the entire time. She a predator stalking its prey. The lioness forgot that wolves always travel in packs. “You’re going to find the capital quite confining to your home. It’s a large city but the streets are filled with peasants and the merchants. We often stay to the Red Keep. Too dangerous to go out often.”

“Sounds rather dull.”

“It is really. The seeing the same walls day after day. I encourage you to see everything you can during your visit. The Red Keep will always be there, but the city is always changing. Enjoy it while you can.” 

“I will, your Grace.” They continued their walk in silence for a while. The direwolves close behind. “Will you be attending the Assembly?”

“Only as a spectator of the Coupling. My father, Tywin, will be sitting for our house. No doubt trying to marry off by brothers.” Robb thought how the lords will fight to marry their daughters off to Jaime. Not so much for Tyrion. Tyrion was also no heir. Jaime was heir to Casterly Rock and to be the Lord of the Westerlands and Warden of the West. Not to mention, he was a handsome man. Even Robb could admit he wasn’t bad to look at. “I have been working tirelessly on the festivities for the Coupling. King Robert wishes it to be the largest the realm has ever seen.”

“I am sure with you at the helm, the festivities will be a success.” Robb was starting to get bored of the conversation. He wished to return to his tent and prepare for the days ride. 

“I hope you are correct. And you’ll be married off to some lucky young girl. You’ll return to the North?”

“I plan on ruling in my father’s absence as he serves as Hand of the King.” Robb felt that was a given and felt no guilt of telling her that much of the Stark plan.

“Such a shame. If you would be betrothed to my daughter, I would hope the two of you would stay until she reached the proper age and be married in the Sept of Baelor.” Robb was relieved to see the top of Moat Cailin over the top of the hill they had been climbing. 

“Unfortunately, I worship the Old Gods as my father does. The Sept would be no place for me to marry. And only time will tell who I am to wed.”

“Enough of the pretenses.” The Queen had stopped to look at Robb intensely. “You’re going to King’s Landing. It is a pit of vile backstabbers and whores. It is a game you won’t be able to keep up with young one. We move quicker and always thinking of the next step. Tell me who the honorable Eddard plans on marry you off to.”

“No.” Robb stood firmly. It would not backdown. She may be right, but he refused to play her game. 

“I don’t think you understand, Robb.” She closed the space between them. Robb felt in danger for the first time in his life. “Tell your father, that you believe Myrcella will be a worthy match and you can have anything your heart desires.” Her left hand had met his jaw in a gentle caress while the right drew him closer to her. Robb could feel something arousing but his fear was stronger. 

“Your Grace.” Robb tilted his head back away from her. The wolves let out a low grow. Cersei quickly unhand the young Stark. Robb had wanted the direwolves to position themselves to attack and they had. He thought how perfect it was that they always knew what was expected of them. Cersei straighten herself out. 

“I think I should be going. We have a long ride ahead of us. Good day, Young Wolf.” Before Robb could reply the Queen had swiftly made her way down the road. Robb watched until she was out of sight behind the trees before continuing on back to camp. 

When he reached his tent, he found Sansa waiting for him. She sat on his cot looking frustrated beyond belief. He wondered what mischief their little sister had gotten into this time. Lady sat stoically next to her. When the other wolves entered, his sister’s pet didn’t even stir. Lady was the best behaved out of all of them. Before he could ask, Sansa’s nose crinkled at her brother.

“You smell awful. What were you doing? Wrestling with Grey Wind and Ghost?” Sansa went to the entrance to get fresh air. But Robb grabbed her into an embrace. 

“Don’t you like it? I call it ‘Smell of the Wild.’” He rubbed his head against hers.

“Stop!”

“I’m thinking of bottling it and selling it to knights.”

“Get off of me, you pig!” 

“Women will swoon over them for smelling so manly.”

“I am riding with the Queen today. Let me go!” Robb released her. She gave his chest a good whack. 

“The Queen has already smelt this today. I had the pleasure of being her escort on her morning walk.” Robb took off his boots and socks which were drenched in sweat. 

“That’s disgusting, Robb. She is our Queen. You can’t be in her presence smel-.” Robb threw a sock at Sansa to quiet her. Sansa ducked it with ease. 

“She approached me on my run, and I apologized for my appearance.” 

“Did she accept? Was she offended? She could be my future mother-in-law. I need everything to go well.”

“Sansa relaxed.” Robb removed his shirt and began to clean off the stench of his run with a wet wash cloth. It was especially bad today. The humidity was no help. The mornings in Winterfell were usually crisp compared to the Neck. “She is very intent on you marrying that prick.”

“Robb!”

“Sorry. Prince Prick.”

“He will be our king someday. And my husband.”

“He’s still a prick.”

“Robb!”

“Fine, I’ll refrain from calling him a prick.” 

“Thank you.” 

“At least to your face.” 

“You need to hurry. Father says the King wants to make it to the Twins by nightfall.” Sansa began to pick out her brother’s outfit for the day. 

“We will be lucky to make it out of the North at this pace.” Robb pour some water over his hair and began to wring it out. 

“Father says the King is adamant about this. Robert told him he would leave the Royal carriage behind to the mountain clans if they don’t keep pace.” 

“Sounds like a perfect plan.” Robb came to a halt with his cleansing. He could go no further with his sister present. 

“But I’ll be with them. You don’t really believe Father would let the King leave us behind, would you? You won’t leave me behind for the mountain clans?” Robb let out a laugh. His sister’s brow furrowed. “It’s not funny.”

“The mountain clans are a league away. Not to mention they never come into the Riverlands.”

“But- “

“There is nothing to fuss about. We have the largest gathering of knights, guards, and warriors outside a tourney. We are safe. And I will never leave you behind. I promise you that.” He gave the top of her head a peck. “Now get out so I can get ready.” 

Sansa scurried from his tent with Lady trailing behind her. Robb went on with bathing himself. She wasn’t kidding about how quickly they were to be ready. Before he knew it, they were off. 

Robb rode with his father near the front of the train. Ned had wanted to discuss potential pairings for the Coupling. Robb found it hard to read while on horseback. Maester Luwin had put together a list of all the great houses’ potential match for each of the Stark children. Ned had requested that all of them be written down no matter the history or reputation of the house. 

“House Greyjoy. Asha Greyjoy. Age 22.” Robb read to his father from the list. 

“Balon will never agree to any terms with us. We will only consider if he is the first to speak of a match. 

“House Tyrell. Margaery Tyrell. Age 15.”

“That could be a strong relationship. I hear Margaery is known for her charitable acts throughout the Reach. And that she is an exceptional beauty.” Robb was delighted to hear that. 

“House Martell. Arianne Martel. Age 22. Heir to Dorne.”

“A match that could never be then. She is known to be a spirited young woman of the sun. The North would be no home for her. Continue.” 

“House Baratheon of King’s Landing. Myrcella Baratheon. Age 8.”

“She seems to be a delightful young girl. She seems to be smitten with you. Your thoughts?” Robb had thought about this all morning. It was true the girl was quite taken with him. He would find her staring at him often during their time in Winterfell and on the road. She was a cute little girl that could potentially grow into a beauty like her mother. However, Robb could only think of this morning. The Queen was a schemer. 

“No.” This caused the Lord of Winterfell to pause. His son had never been defiant before.

“And why not?”

“The Queen told me she wants this match. She was unyielding on the matter. Cersei has a plan, and I wish to have no part in it.”

“Well spoken. However, we must play along for now. Continue.”

“House Baratheon of Stormlands. Shireen Baratheon. Age 9. Heir to Storm’s End.”

“Poor child. Disfigured by greyscale. Lord Stannis will have a most difficult time marrying her. A shame really. By all accounts she is a lovely young lady.” 

“House Lannister. J- “

“I believe there is little there to contemplate. Most are married off or too young to consider for you. You’ll need to start producing children earlier than they can offer.” 

“That leaves us with House Targaryen.” Robb paused. The Targaryen’s had always been a sore subject with his father. He needed to tread lightly. The thought of his Aunt Lyanna often made Eddard Stark even more solemn than he often was. When the lord did not speak, he took it as a sign of acceptance to continue. “Daenerys Targaryen. Age 15.” 

The Warden of the North did not speak for some time. They rode on in stillness. Robb was nervous he had gone on too far. He should never have read that name. He didn’t mean to upset his father. Lyanna was the only thing his father was never open about with Robb. They had a bond that let them share everything with each other. Robb found it easy to talk to his father about girls, his siblings, training, and the future. Ned had always been there for his son with sage advice. But the young lordling had known that Lyanna was the one subject they couldn’t discuss. 

“Little is known about the Targaryen girl. Her brother keeps her locked away on Dragonstone. I’ll be surprise to see her in attendance.” Robb was calmed by the resuming of the conversation.

“Will it be a potential match?”

“Possibly.”

“Will my cousin be there?” Robb had never met his cousin Aegon Targaryen. He has only heard stories of him. The people say he was the least looking Targaryen they had ever seen. 

“I suppose he will be.” 

“I’m sorry to bring it up, Father. But we are all curious. We don’t mean to open old wounds.” 

“I know, Robb. It has taken a lot of time to forgive those for what they thought was right. It took every bit of strength not to harm Rhaegar Targaryen for taking my sister away from me. Not to end the entire Targaryen line. But when I saw what the Lannister’s bannermen did to his oldest son and daughter, I knew that nothing could be that horrible as to commit those slaughters.” Lord Stark looked defeated and on the verge of crying. Something Robb had never seen before. “What is done is in the past. We must think of the future. If a marriage to the Targaryen’s will help close those wounds, so be it.” 

Robb smiled at his father and the older man smiled back at him. He pulled horse closer to his son and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. The two knew silently that the rest of the list could wait. They enjoyed the ride and the new sights. Ned regaled his son with stories of his youth. Robb learned more that day about his family than he had ever learned from his lessons. Their laughter drew more into the fold. Arya first, then King Robert himself. The King nearly tumbled from his horse when Ned told the story of a young Robert taking a shit through the Moon Door. He would have gotten away with it had it not been for Yohn Royce. The two of them had been sent down to the place where the unfortunate land after their trip through the Moon Door to clean up the mess. Soon a large number of the travelers had gathered around Ned and Robert to hear the tales of their adventures. Robb wished this moment could last longer but knew it wouldn’t. 

The rest of the journey went smoothly. The Royal expedition made their way to the capitol in record time according to those who had done the long trip before. While Sansa was overwhelmed by the city, Robb and Arya were less impressed. Robb noticed the reek that filled the air. It seemed to surround the entire city. The group made their way to the Dragon Gate to enter the city walls. The crowd to meet them was enormous. The yellow banners of House Baratheon, with their crowned stags, waved brilliantly in the air. 

 

As the Stark children passed through the gate there was a hush among the peasants. Robb knew the direwolves terrified them. Without hesitation, he leaped down from his horse. He called to Grey Wind and Ghost both as Sansa and Arya dismounted as well. The residents of the capitol gathered around to see what the children from the North planned to do. Robb held out a hand for a small girl to grab. She was hesitant and the crowd was no help with cries of ‘Don’t!’ and ‘Run!’ The girl grabbed the Young Wolf’s hand and he walked her to meet the two direwolves. The large beasts smelt the hand their owner offered to them. They realized there was no threat and began to lick the little girl’s fingers. The crowd cheered. Each stepped in line to meet the Direwolves of Winterfell. Nymeria enjoyed the attention and waged her tail the entire time. Ned looked down fondly on his children as they won over the hearts of the citizens. Robb starred back thinking that there might not be a reason to worry after all.


	4. Varys - 1: The Web Spinner

A War Not Yet Won

Chapter 4 – Varys 1  
The Web Spinner  
King’s Landing 298 A.C.

Varys stood on the wooden plank dock to greet the Targaryen family. The sounds and sight of the waves hitting the rocks kept the spymaster’s attention. The brackish water littered with trash from the city smacked lazily against the slimy stones. Varys was mesmerized by it. It was keeping him preoccupied while he waited. A raven had arrived that morning announcing the King’s honored guest with their approximate arrival time. Robert had specifically chosen him for this task. Not that he minded. Rhaegar Targaryen had always been one of his favorite people he had met since coming to Westeros. There had not been many. All of the people on this continent he did like didn’t live in the city currently. But change was coming and he was going to make sure of that. He was tired of the current state of affairs. King Robert was not the easiest person to work for, but he was far from King Aerys. 

The plump man thought at times that he was half mad for even agreeing to work for the Mad King. Even madder for staying to work for King Robert. People often thought of Aerys as paranoid. What most didn’t realize is that those in power need to be suspicious. Those that weren’t, were fools bound to enter their graves earlier than most. Varys believed that Robert fell into both of these categories. The King had very little interest in ruling. He cared only for the status given with the title. It meant he could fuck his way through the Seven Kingdoms and drink himself to said early grave. 

That’s why Varys put his plan into motion. Many would think that the Targaryen’s were insane and couldn’t be trust. Many would think that the throne should rightfully be theirs. Varys thought that the coming years would not be pretty. He knew his plan would mean the deaths of hundred. However, the alternative was millions of dead. Varys had heard whispers from within the Red Keep. Cersei planned on killing Robert to see her son on the Iron Throne. Something that could not happen. The boy was a sadist. The second coming of Aerys the Mad King. The eunuch had seen what the boy was capable of. The tortured animals he kept hidden in the dungeons where he thought no one could find. But Varys had seen it all. He always does. The boy was proof that incest often leads to madness. As if the Targaryen hadn’t proven that enough times. 

Varys’s plan would involve placing the Targaryen’s back on the throne. Rhaegar was the first choice. Beloved by most peasant and fair in his decisions. His son Aemon might also work well. The Spider met him only a few times. The boy was everything a father would hope for in a son. Strong, honorable, and enjoyable to be around. The wild card was Viserys. He was a prick in the eunuch’s opinion. Well… most people’s opinion. However, he was the one that Varys needed to implement his plan. He was the only one of their house that would even listen to such a plan. But he would make a horrible king. Varys would rather the young girl be queen over her older brother. But he need her to win the other houses over. Whether it was House Tyrell or Greyjoy or Stark. Preferably Tyrell or Stark. 

“Varys?” a voice called out. The Spider looked up to see his old friend standing with his family on the dock. The three silver-haired glistened in the morning sun. All except the northern dragon. His black locks stuck out among his family. But not nearly as much as Jon Connington’s red flaming hair. 

“In the name of King Robert of the House Baratheon, first of his name, I welcome you to King’s Landing.” Varys moved forward and bowed to Lord Rhaegar. “It is truly great to see you, old friend.” 

“As you, my friend.” Rhaegar stepped to embrace Varys. The eunuch was caught off guard at first. “It has been too long since we have last talked.”

“That it has. We must make time to catch up during your stay here in the capitol. Lord Aegon and Lord Viserys, it is a pleasure as always.” The young man nodded in his head in respect. Viserys only starred at the spymaster apathetically. Varys paid no mind to him. He moved his attention to the new Targaryen. The one that most people could only whisper about. Daenerys stood timidly taking in everything around them. She watched everyone with a captivation that was reserved for only the most trained of eyes. He knew she would remember every detail about this moment years down the line. “And to you Lady Daenerys, welcome to King’s Landing. The city is made ever brighter by your presence.” 

“Thank you, Varys,” Daenerys said reluctantly. She knew that was one of his lines he recited for the noble born ladies. She could read Varys like a book. He would   
have to watch out for this one. 

“You must be tired from your voyage. Let me show you to your chambers.” The eunuch turned and lead the visitors up to the Red Keep. “All eight of the high noble families will be staying in the Red Keep.”

“Don’t you mean nine?” Viserys asked degradingly. 

“No, my lord. Eight. Lysa Arryn has decided to mourn the loss of her husband, Jon, in private back in the Vale. She had sent Yohn Royce to sit in her place. He has chosen to stay in an inn close by.”

“How many have arrived so far?” Rhaegar walked to the left of Varys as they made their way up a long stone staircase. 

“Lord Royce arrived three nights ago. Your former brother by marriage, Prince Oberyn Martell, in for his brother with his niece and nephews, two days ago. Tyrell’s arrived early this morning. As did Lord Stannis. The Greyjoys, Tullys, and Lannisters should arrive by tomorrow. King Robert and the Starks entered the city yesterday.”

“What is the schedule of the events looking to be?” young Aegon called from the back. 

“Tomorrow at noon will be the Presenting of the Lords. Following, will be the Feast of Welcomes and at dusk, the Dance of Peace will-“

“Who named such idiotic events?” Viserys cut in.

“Her Grace, Queen Cersei,” The eunuch replied. Viserys’ lips tightened. 

“I suggest you keep your comments against the Royal Family to yourself, brother.” Rhaegar spoke slowly. “We are now the outsiders here.” Viserys nodded his head in understanding. 

“Lord Rhaegar, I must also inform you that the Hand of the King has asked for your presence once you have settled in,” Varys had inserted to relieve the tension. “He wishes to speak to you in the Tower of the Hand.”

“I hear my Uncle Eddard is now the Hand of the King.” Aegon looked at the spymaster for confirmation.

“That he is Lord Aegon. He will be wanting to speak with you as well.” The Spider smiled to make the idea less frightening for the boy. Varys knew there was no reason to fear Ned Stark. He was too honorable to even think about harming his nephew. “Your cousins are very anxious to meet you as well. The three eldest Stark children made the journey with their father.”

“We had word reach us the day before we set sail of Bran’s fall. Maesters Cressen and Pylos are searching through ever book on Dragonstone in order to help the child.” Lord Rhaegar clapped a hand on his son’s shoulder to comfort him. Varys found this strange considering most whispers spoke of a distant relationship between the two. Perhaps sixteen years was enough for the silver-haired lord to mourn. 

“Most kind of your Maesters.” With that they had come to the River Gate. The eunuch turned to Daenerys, who was awestruck by the crowd of Fishmonger’s Square. “Stay close my dear.” He offered a hand to the young lady. She took it hesitantly. Varys led them through the crowd. Many stopped to stare at the former royals. Griff had his hand on the hilt of his sword. But it was not need. Many people bowed their heads to the Targaryens. Some even shout to Rhaegar.

“Welcome home, my Prince!” 

“Move outta the way. The Princes ‘n’ Princess are comin’ through.” The crowd began to part for the visitors. 

“You have been sorely missed, Lord Rhaegar.” Varys could see the shock on his friend’s face. The eunuch had led them to a fancy cart attached to several horses. The Targaryen’s looked baffled at the strange object in front of them. “We are calling it an open carriage. It is a design of Lord Tyrion Lannister’s creation. He thought of it for himself to make riding more enjoyable for himself and his…acquaintances. The Queen loved the idea. She had one made for King Robert. Afraid he was getting too large to be seated on a horse safely.” Varys step forward and opened a small, half door. Griff left his Lord’s side to examine the interior. He turned and nodded to Rhaegar. 

“Who’s first then?” No sooner had the words left Lord Targaryen’s lips before Daenerys was running forward. Ser Connington had barely enough time to offer a hand. The girl holster herself up and peered down to her family. Her smile and wonderment was infectious. The townspeople cheered as she gave a wave. Not even in the city for an hour and the small folks loved her. Soon the people began to crowd the far side of the carriage. They offered their hands to the lady. She shook as many hands as she could. 

There was no pushing or pulling. Varys saw how calm they were around her. Daenerys was giving the Stark children a run for their money on making an entrance. Soon the entire Targaryen clan was loaded up. Two Lannister guards jumped up on the back and another pair in the front. A scruffy man climbed aboard at the front and turned to the passengers. He nodded his head in respect and smiled. He had several missing teeth which made the girl giggle. The man grinned with delight then grabbed the reigns. With a snap the carriage lurched forward and they were one their way to the Red Keep. 

Daenerys waved the entire time as they made their way up the street. One merchant jumped up and handed a flower to her. Then another. Followed by more. Soon she had a bountiful bouquet of assorted flowers. Aegon took a violet one and snapped the stem in half. 

“Hey!” the young yelled faux-angrily at her nephew. He only held a finger up to pause her joking tantrum. He leaned forward and stuck the shorten stem behind her ear. The violet daisy made her eyes more vibrant than they already were. 

“If ever there was a sight lovelier, I have yet to lay my eyes on it.” The eunuch’s words made Daenerys blush. His mind rushed with a thousand new possibilities on his plan. Varys knew she was the one that could change everything. It was only a matter of how.


	5. Daenerys - 2: The Artist

A War Not Yet Won

Chapter 5 – Daenerys - 2  
The Artist  
King’s Landing – 298 A.C.

A late morning breeze came off the bay filling the air with the salty fish smell she knew so well. Daenerys stood on the balcony of their chambers soaking in the sounds of the city below. They had quickly made their way to the Red Keep where a small meal awaited them. Now, Dany was itching to return to the town. With Rhaegar talking to Lord Stark, they were free to go out and explore. Her brother expected to be with the Hand of the King well into the night. As long as they could sneak past Viserys, Aegon and Dany were in the clear. Her nephew told her to wait for Viserys to leave after morning meal. He would make his way over to a brothel close to the Old Gate and would likely be gone until well after nightfall. However, Viserys had stalled long after their meal was done. 

Aegon and her brother sat in the main room reading. Daenerys could hear Viserys getting restless. He was holding off as long as he could. She turned to see him staring back at her, foot hand tapping. Daenerys kept her gaze on him, tempting the dragon to make his move. He knew better with Aegon here. Their nephew was stronger and faster. He could take his uncle before he reached Daenerys. Finally, her brother looked away. He closed his book and stood up.

“I have an engagement I must attend to. I trust I can leave you two alone unattended.”

“We’ll be fine Viserys.” Aegon smirked at his young aunt. Viserys paid no bother to them and quickly went to his chambers. He emerged moments later with his sword at his waist. 

“I don’t think I have to remind you to stay in the Red Keep, Daenerys.” Her brother spoke directly to her. 

“Rhaegar made that perfectly clear.” Her fingers twitched on the railing behind her at the thought of breaking her brother’s orders and exploring the city. She leaned casually back and looked out at the city. “I can see the city perfectly from right here.”

“Good. Don’t wait up for me for midday meal. Or supper at that.” With that Viserys exited. Aegon and Daenerys stood for a moment knowing the older Targaryen’s tricks. 

“Would you like to play a game? The sailor’s taught me a new dice game.” Daenerys walked in from the balcony and made her way throughout the living space. It was too colorful for her taste. Flowers, vines, and chubby babes flying around. She felt like she shouldn’t touch anything. Although the designs were meant to be happy and welcoming, they made the young woman feel as if there was a sinister motive lying in wait underneath it all. 

“I feel like taking a walk. We could walk along the castle walls.” Aegon and Daenerys tried not to sound to rehearsed. They had been planning this conversation for a while now. 

“That sounds nice. My legs could use some stretching.” Daenerys could hear her brother’s footsteps on the other side of the door walking away now. She nodded to Aegon and the two left the chambers. 

They did walk on the wall for a quite some time. The two needed an alibi in case they were questioned later on. After making a couple of loops, the two ducked down into the Godswood. It was beautiful here among the trees. The high sun shone in through the gaps of leaves and branches as the gentle salty sea breeze rocked them back and forth. One could forget that they were in the largest city in Westeros walking among the ancient trees. The two Targaryens walked in silence with Aegon leading the way slightly. The aunt and nephew soon came upon a large oak tree cover in vines and berries. Daenerys thought the tree had a face underneath some of the vines but it was hard to make out. 

“Wait here. I have to see if the path Ser Davos told me of is clear.” Aegon made his way into the brush nearby. He turned to look at Daenerys. “I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Daenerys made her to the trunk of the heart tree and laid her cloak down to rest upon. She looked out at the picturesque view of Blackwater Bay which was now covered in more white caps. Another storm was said to be approaching from the south and headed to King’s Landing. She hoped it would hold off until after the Dance tomorrow, but the Maesters say it is not likely. The young Targaryen rested against the oak tree, finding it surprisingly comfortable. The warm air and quiet wood helped her drift into a light sleep. At first, she tried to resist but found her lids heavy.

She walked among broken towers of black stone on roads made of bright stone but dulled by layers of ash now hardened. A haze surrounded her and the tall warrior behind her covered in the blue armor. Behind the giant was an old man in a white cloak followed by an army of tanned men on horses. Both warriors had their swords at the ready. Daenerys turned to walk deeper into the ruins of this marvelous city. They soon came to what must have once been the city’s center. It was a large circle of the bright brick at least half a mile to the other end, where once stood a large building. The ground crunched from the ash beneath her feet. The silver-haired girl looked to the skies to see her three dragons flying high above her. Before she could call them, a low rumble from a mountain caused them to scatter. Daenerys looked to what remained of the now low stone mountains. One smoked violently. The horses of the tanned men whinnied and fought against their reins. 

“My Queen, we must go!” called the blue armored warrior. There was something different about his voice. But Daenerys had no time to think as the mountain exploded throwing flames into the sky. The sound deafened her. It was like nothing she had ever heard before. Soon the other mountain erupted with the force that could only have been the Doom of Valyria. The liquid fire engulfed everything. Her army screamed in agony as they burned. The blue and white warriors called for their liege to retreat. Daenerys turned and walked slowly into the fountain of lava now oozing from the stone center. Her clothes burned to ash quickly but Dany felt nothing but a low heat. She let herself be immersed in the flames. The warmth was becoming stronger. Daenerys Targaryen let out a call in High Valyrian and the fire stopped. The mountains ceased to erupt and the lava before her turned to black stone. Her dragons called to her. The young girl placed her hands down to the ground. The fresh stone around her melted into a liquid. It moved to the ruined towers that had begun to rebuild themselves. The city began to awaken again with life. 

She awoke to a shadowy figure standing in front of her. At first glance, she thought it to be her nephew returned to retrieve her. However, once the form stepped back she noticed the short red-brown hair.

“You!” Daenerys let out a cry of excitement. It was the auburn hair she had seen in her dragon dreams. She shot up and nearly fell over in her frenzy. 

“Do you know me?” the young man asked catching Daenerys. 

“Yes. And no.” Daenerys turned to see the young man’s face. He was very handsome despite the confused look on his scruffy face. He had soft blue eyes and she felt she could stare into them all day. He looked down at her as she examined his stocky frame. He was very muscular underneath the light white cotton shirt he wore. She could make out every muscle. His chest was quite wide and toned. She had only seen a few men like him before. Everyone in her family was lean. 

“I think that is a bit of a contradiction there.” He smiled at her. His smile was mild and shy as if he was taught to keep it that way. Dany loved it already. 

“It is hard to explain.” She felt herself blush. How do you explain to a boy you just met that you have dreams of that which is to come to fruition? Just as she was about to speak she felt the soft fur brush against her legs. She looked down to see two large wolves at both of her sides. She let out a yelp and flew back against the tree. The direwolves retreated behind the young man.

“No, no, no, no, no. There’s nothing to worry about. I promise.” He knelt down and the wolves moved to stand next to him. The grey one nuzzled its mouth against the young man’s neck. It must have tickled cause he let out a laugh. “Down boy.”

“Are they your pets?” Dany kept herself plastered to the tree.

“Yes. This is Grey Wind and Ghost.” He motioned to the grey one then to the white. He held out a hand. “Here, they won’t hurt you.” Daenerys step forward slowly and put her petite hand into the callused palm. The large hand guided hers down the direwolves level. The both of them sniffed at her knuckles which then turned into licking. Daenerys let out a laugh. The two beasts began to rub the sides against the young lady. She scratched both of them behind the ears. 

“They’re beautiful.” Grey Wind began to lick Dany’s face. 

“Grey Wind, down.” The wolf sat at the command as did his brother. “Sorry about them. They love meeting new people.” 

“It’s fine. They’re sweet.” Grey Wind whimpered at her. Daenerys stroked the soft fur of the beast’s neck. She looked back up to Robb you towered over her. “I am Daenerys Targaryen of Dragonstone.” 

“I know.” The words came out curtly. “Sorry, I mean that I had figured since not many families have silver-hair and you being the only female Targaryen.”

“Do you always ramble so much?” She smiled at him.

“Never.” He smiled back at her.

“And does the gentleman have a name? Or should I just call you the Wolf Whisper?”

“Robb Stark of Winterfell.” He laughed a little. “I was just going down to the bay to sketch and have a picnic. Would you care to join me?”

“I can’t, I’m waiting for my nephew. He’s taking me to explore the city.” Daenerys turned to sit back down.

“Aegon? He’s with my father. Several guards brought him in from outside of the Red Keep’s walls.” 

“Is he in trouble?” 

“No. My father wanted to meet with him. I had just left the Tower of the Hand when they were escorting him up to see him.”

“Well, I guess that frees up my day. I think I will join you.” Daenerys had not a single clue what she was doing with this strange man. She had never been alone before with a man not related to her or working for Rhaegar. But she wanted to have this man all to herself. She could feel the lust for him growing. Robb offered his arm and she gladly took it. They walked the short way down a ridge to a stone cliff. The sun shone brightly on the water. She must have slept for some time as the sun was slightly behind them now. The young lord laid out a large wool blanket. 

“I apologize for the rough material. Us northerners compromise warmth for comfort.” He offered his hand to help her sit. As soon as Dany was seated, Ghost and Grey Wind cuddled up next to her.

“I think the cozy fur more than makes up for it.” She placed her hands on the wolves’ heads. Robb placed down one large bag and another small bag. The large one contained a plethora of food. Fruits, meats, cheeses, and breads. He laid out the food neatly within reach of both of them. “That’s quite a lot of food for one person.” 

“I often eat a fair amount.” Daenerys would guess he does. He must train daily for a physique like that. He must need a lot of energy. Robb began to unpack the small satchel. He removed a large booklet of paper and some charcoal sticks. 

“You’re an artist?” Daenerys looked at him intrigued that a warrior type could have a gentle side to him. 

“I am. I learned to impress the girls.” Robb’s cheeks reddened at the fact of spilling this secret. “I mostly do charcoal sketches of people and the landscape around Winterfell.”

“May I see some?” She wondered if they were any good, thinking he would have hardly any time to truly devote to the skill. He retrieved another booklet from satchel. He handed it over to the pale young girl. She opened to the first page to see a picture she couldn’t make out. Dany quickly realized it was a landscape. With the turning of the booklet, the page revealed a detailed drawing of a large castle. It was stunning to look at. “Is this Winterfell?”

“Yes,” Robb answered. 

“It’s marvelous.” Daenerys didn’t think they could get better but as she turned the page she found that to be untrue. The next page was a portrait of an older woman staring pensively out a window. 

“My mother, Catelyn.”

“She’s beautiful.” The next page was of a younger girl and much younger boy sticking their tongues out at the viewer. 

“That’s Arya and Rickon.” Dany smiled at how happy the pair looked. The following was a boy who must have been between the last two riding a horse. He looked ecstatic with his hands raised high in the air. “Bran.”

“He’s the one that is injured?”

“Yes. Always climbing the walls and towers. He fell, right before we left.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope he makes a strong recover.”

“As do I.” Dany could see the hurt in his face and decided to move on. The next few sketches where more landscapes. Gorgeously detailed fields and woods. Deer and the direwolves. Even the Godswood of Winterfell. Then there was one of a man sharpening a large sword in the Godswood. His reflection cast into a small pond by the heart tree. “My father, Lord Eddard.” 

“You are deeply talented.” Daenerys turned to reveal more sketches of various people and places of Winterfell. The last one was of an old woman and a giant.

“Thank you.” Robb popped a grape into his mouth and returned to his work. He had been silently drawing as the young woman admired his work. Daenerys handed back the booklet and resumed petting the wolves’ heads on her laps. “What is Dragonstone like?”

“Stoic,” Daenerys answered after a quick thought. 

“How so?” 

“It’s as if the castle could care less whether it was occupied or not. It knows that it stood long before us and will stand long after we are gone.” Daenerys looked out among the waves. “It can be a harsh place if you let it be. For me, it is my home. You’ll have to come visit it.”

“I would love that.” Robb glanced at Daenerys only for a moment before returning to his work. The wind blew lightly. “You’re always welcomed to Winterfell.”

“What is it like up there in the North?” Dany shifted and laid her head upon Grey Wind. “My brother, Viserys, claims it’s nothing but savages that belong north of the Wall.” 

“He’s not wrong.” The Northern lord smiled at her from over his booklet. “We are a fierce angry people. Bitter like our winters.”

“Should I be frightened? Help me, I’m a poor damsel left alone with a brutish Northman and his direwolves.” Daenerys threw hand to her forehead feigning a faint. 

“Brutish? You wound my heart, dear lady.” Robb clasped his chest. 

“I apologize, my lord. For I did not know Northmen had hearts.” Robb gasped at the silver-haired beauty. She reached over Grey Wind to grab a grape. Dany quickly threw one at the young man. The green grape plopped right into his mouth. 

“Apologize…,” Robb chewed the rather large grape, “accepted.” Daenerys was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. She felt as if they had known each other for a very long time. “To answer your question, Winterfell is lovely. The air is always crisp and fresh in the mornings. The people are friendly but never pushy. We all just work hard to make a go at things. The night can get mighty cold, but the hot springs keep our chambers from freezing.” 

“Winters must be terrifying.” Dany shivered at the thought.

“I’ve only seen two short winters when I was much younger. I remember a strong snow fallen. My father took me sledding down a hill outside of the castle. I could have stayed out all day, but my mother wouldn’t hear of it. She forced us to come in by the fire.” Robb resumed his drawing.

“What is your mother like?” Dany wonder what it would be like to have one. She never knew either of her parents. The stories of her father were well known. Her mother was not often talked about. 

“She is a loving woman, devoted to her children. Sometimes she worries too much. She means well though. My mother is bound to my father. Their love is true. I hope to have a love like theirs.” 

“I never knew my mother,” Daenerys admitted. “She died bringing me into this world.” 

“I’m sure she would have like the person you have become.” Robb smiled at Dany.

“Are you so sure of the person I am?” The young Targaryen returned the grin. “We have only just met.” 

“I have a good read on people. You’re a compassionate person. You honestly care what people have to say.” The young Stark starred into her violet eyes. “You’re a protector. Loyal to the very end.” 

“I’ve never protected anyone before.” Dany felt she could barely protect herself.

“We’re still young.” Robb resumed his work. They sat chatting about little things about each other. Their love of dancing and music, their family member’s goofy traits, and of course food. 

“You have to try Pentoshi stew. The get spices all the way from a city from Qarth. Absolutely delicious.” Dany took a bite of her bread slice. 

“Maybe we can venture out into the city to find some.” Robb hinted slyly. “If you want to.”

“I would enjoy that.” Daenerys gazed the handsome lad. She had a date, with a high-born lord. 

“Perhaps the day after tomorrow. After the Assembly of Lords.” The sun began its descent below the trees and palace’s walls. In the distance the bells of the Sept of Baelor rang out signaling 6 after noon. “I guess we should be returning to the keep. They’ll send a search party out for us.” 

“I never got to see what you were working on.” Daenerys had a feeling she knew what his subject was. She had to confirm it though. The young lord paused for a moment. He decided she would not let it go. He turned the booklet to show a picture of Dany with the direwolves. The young woman stared at the drawing in awe. 

“It’s not done yet, I still need to…”

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you. Nothing could capture your radiance.” At first Dany thought this must be a line. But when she looked into his face, nothing could be further from the truth. He wears his heart on his sleeve. “You can keep it if you like.” 

“Thank you. I’ll keep it with me, always.” He handed the page over to Dany. “Could you sign it for me? I hear all the great artist sign their works.” 

“Of course.” Robb scribed his initials quickly in the corner. 

“I hope to continue our talk another time.” 

“As do I.” The two made their way back to the Red Keep by way of the heart tree to retrieve Dany’s cloak. “Dany?”

“Yes?” Dany had just turned from picking up her cloak when she turned to be met by Robb close to her. He hesitated. 

“I…I…Would you meet me here tomorrow night? After the dance that is.”

“Of course.” She looked down to see his hands trembling. Daenerys took a breath and then grabbed his face. She pulled him down into a kiss. Their lips came together with force. The young woman realized this was her first kiss. She relaxing into as Robb returned the kiss. Dany let her mouth open slightly, taking in the tip of the man’s tongue. She enjoyed this feeling so much, she didn’t want this to end. Robb was the one to break away. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that since I laid eyes on you.” Robb’s face was red. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that since I first dreamt of you.” Dany’s face was sure to be redder. 

“You never did explain that to me.” Robb eyed her quizzically. 

“Perhaps another day.” Daenerys laced their fingers together and pulled him to the entrance. The two direwolves followed closely behind.

They parted ways in the main courtyard. Him to the Tower of the Hand and her to the Maidenvault. Daenerys made her way quickly to the Targaryen Chambers. She couldn’t wait to tell Aegon what had happened. However, the only person there was Viserys. He sat facing the door. Dany closed the hall door behind her and made to her chambers. 

“I know where you have been sister.” Daenerys ignored her brother and continued to walk. Viserys jumped up and ran to cut her off. His long strides made it to her in no time at all. He latched onto her wrist like a viper. “Does our brother know you have been off seducing that northern slob?” 

“Unhand me!” Dany spun around to strike him across the face. Viserys stumbled back more from shock than force. 

“You bitch!” Viserys’ face was bruising quickly. “You have woken the dragon, little sis-,” Dany lashed out again before he could finish.

“No, it is you has awoken the dragon, big brother.” Viserys stood completely frozen in shock at the defiance. “If you ever lay a hand on me again, it will be the last time you have hands.” 

“You cannot talk to me in that manner! I am the blood of the-,”

“That is enough!” Rhaegar’s voice boomed throughout the chamber. 

“Brother,” Viserys whimpered, “when did you arrive?”

“Pack your bags. You are returning to Dragonstone.” 

“But you are to find me a wife.”

“No, I am to find a wife for my son and heir and a husband for our sister.” Rhaegar crossed to their brother quickly. It was like a predator going in for the kill. “You can find your own way going forward. I wish for you to be gone from Dragonstone upon our return. You have until then to gather your stuff. I have been blind to your actions long enough. Griff, see that my brother makes it to the docks. Aegon send a raven home to let them know the he can only take that which is his.” Griff escorted Viserys to his bed chambers as Rhaegar crossed to his sister.

“Don’t! I don’t need you defending me!” Dany lashed out.

“I am your brother. It is my duty to protect- “ 

“It’s a little late for that.” Daenerys turned to enter her chambers and slammed the door.


	6. Brienne 1: The Melee of Heirs

A War Not Yet Won

Chapter 6 – Brienne - 1  
The Melee of Heirs  
King’s Landing – 298 A.C.

Brienne stood towards the back of the crowd to prevent herself from obstructing the view of the procession. Her back up against a pillar closer to the Iron Throne due to the excess of people. It was said the Great Hall only held one thousand people. Brienne believe there must have been at least twice that many without the High Lords and their families. Even this far among the mass of people, which ranged from wealthy merchants to the highest born, the warrior could see the path the noble families would be taking. Although the daughter of a lord, Loras had made it a habit to remind her that she would not be walking along with Renly and himself. Brienne had kept her mouth quiet. She knew her father’s position. No, he was no paramount lord, but he had raised his only daughter the best he could. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the Presenting of the Lords will commence!” a small man with a large booming voice yelled out. Immediately, all heads turned to the large oak and bronze doors as they opened. The first flag was the yellow crowned stag of House Baratheon of King’s Landing. 

“King Robert of House Baratheon, first of his name, king of the-.” The large man was half way down the aisle, passing the bannerman and leaving his family to scurry after him. His subjects bowed as quickly as they could. “And Queen Cersei, presenting their children, Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella, and Prince Tommen, of King’s Landing.” Brienne watched the royal family make their way up to their spots. Prince Joffrey, with his smug look that he often had. Brienne had only had one run in with him before. He had barked at her to move out of his way on the street. When she turned to face the arrogant brat, he had mocked her appearance. Nothing she wasn’t use to already, but soon the entire market was starring and laughing. The young woman kept herself calm and removed herself from the area. She would give the world to have a chance at him, but knew the coward would never fight his own fight. 

“Lord Stannis, of House Baratheon, with Lady Selyse to present their daughter, Lady Shireen, and his brother, Lord Renly, of Storm’s End.” There more cheers as the yellow stag sans the crown made its way through the doorway. Not for Lord Stannis, but his young brother Renly. Stannis marched in followed by his wife. The young handsome lord came bursting in behind them with his niece on his shoulders. Her scaled face bobbing above her uncle’s. Brienne had made a connection with the young girl some years back. She had brought some books to Shireen, an avid reader, on her name day. The young lady was tremendously grateful. Brienne would often visit to hear Shireen read the stories as she taught Ser Davos to read. The three had grown close. A former smuggler, a giant lady knight, and a scarred lady. Shireen was smiling brightly has Renly jumped around. It brought warmth to Brienne’s heart to see her happy. It was not all too often she was. The reason became clear to all as her mother grabbed her down and dragged her after her father. Stannis paid no attention. Renly shook hands with many of the people he passed by. His eyes caught those of his trusted friend Brienne. He winked at her. Many girls in the swooned audibly thinking the gesture was for them. Brienne had a great amount of admiration for Renly. Some believed her to be in love with Renly, but that was not the case. She knew he was a homosexual. Brienne had a plutonic love for him. In all honesty, she wasn’t all that interested in being married. He was the one man who always showed her respect. Even behind her back.

“Lord Tywin, of House Lannister, to present his sons, Lord Jaime and Lord Tyrion, of Casterly Rock.” The red banners flew by elegantly as the enduring Tywin Lannister walked down the aisle to join his daughter and son-in-law. Jaime the Kingslayer and Tyrion the Imp made their way behind their father. Brienne had hoped to face the infamous Kingslayer this week during melee matches. People claimed he is still the second greatest fighter behind Barristan Selmy, who has refused to face her to prevent the fight tarnishing his reputation. Selmy had earned Brienne’s respect when he approached her after a match during Joffrey’s name day. He wished she could take up with the Kingsguard. Robert would never approve of being defended by a woman, but Selmy told her she was one of the greatest warriors he had seen since Ser Arthur Dayne died. She had never been more honored in her entire life than that moment. 

“Lord Eddard, of House Stark and Hand to the King, to present his children, Lord Robb, Lady Sansa, Lady Arya, and Lord Rickon, of Winterfell.” The white banner flew in steadily. The stern patriarch led his smiling children down to join the others. There were loud gasps as the Stark youths passed. Brienne could only surmise that the wolves had followed their owners into the room. The children were a jovial bunch compared to their solemn father. Robb walked in with his head held high but a smile across his face as he greeted the astonished guest. 

“Lord Yohn, of House Royce, standing in for and to present Lord Robert, of House Arryn of the Eyrie.” Yohn Royce marched quietly down to the high lords. Brienne only knew the aged commander by reputation as an inspiring leader. 

“Lord Willas, of House Tyrell, to present, himself, his brother, Lord Loras, and sister, Lady Margaery, of Highgarden.” The beautiful trio rode in on beautiful horses underneath their beautiful green banners. Willas struggled to dismount due to his crippled leg. It was a lovely gift given to him by Prince Oberyn during a melee some years back. Margaery ran to assist him while Loras rolled his eyes in embarrassment. Brienne thought she taught the prick a lesson in humility when she beat him in the melee last month. The problem with the children of high lords is they are often arrogant. Loras was no exception. 

“Prince Oberyn, of House Martell, standing in for his brother, Prince Doran, to present his niece, Princess Arianne, and his nephews, Prince Quentyn and Prince Trystane, of Sunspear.” The Martells came in with much fanfare. The beautiful tanned southerners were not a common sight among the Red Keep or King’s Landing. Their orange banners waving wildly as dancers and musicians entered behind them. Brienne glanced at King Robert to see the large man eyeing the young belly dancers with lust filled eyes. 

“Lord Balon, of House Greyjoy, to present his children, Lord Rodrik, Lord Maron, Lady Asha, and Lord Theon, of Pyke.” The Ironborn walked in thoroughly unimpressed by the ceremony the mainlanders had put on. 

“Lord Rhaegar, of House Targaryen, to present his son, Lord Aegon, and his sister, Lady Daenerys, of Dragonstone.” The room hushed as the tall and lanky silver-haired man entered the Great Hall. Rhaegar has thinned out over the years from his once strong form. He paused to stare at Robert Baratheon, sitting on the Iron Throne. The two glared at each other for some time before Rhaegar marched proudly forward. The younger Targaryens followed behind him. The girl with the hair of the Targaryens and the boy looking like Lord Eddard Stark. He resembled Lord Eddard more than the oldest two Stark children. Brienne noticed the boy, who she had seen a few times before, nudge the girl and point at lady warrior. He whispered something to her and the face lit up with delight. Brienne was accustomed to the stares and laughter people had given her. She had grown to brush it aside. The Targaryens then made their way to the side of King Robert. 

With all the families gathered near the Iron Throne, the King stood. Even among the plethora of people around him, he still looked large. 

“It is with great honor that I welcome the Lords of the Realm to King’s Landing for the Second Assembly of the Lords. This assembly will signify a stronger unity that will last a thousand years!” The crowd cheered and ended quickly. The heat was rising quickly as the morning sun hit the large room. “Let us commence the Feast of…” 

“Welcomes.” Cersei looked agitated by her husband’s forgetfulness. 

“The Feast of Welcomes!” With that the King lead the procession out of the Great Hall. Soon the crowd was all exited out into the streets of King’s Landing as they made their way to the King’s Arena, the old dragon pits of the Targaryen dynasty. Several people remarked on the poor planning of having the Presenting of Lords and feast on the two opposite sides of the city. Most were quickly hushed for fear word would get back to the Queen, the architect of the festivities. Brienne just kept quiet as she followed the rest down Aegon’s Hill. The streets were lined with guards keeping back the citizens gathered to see the Royals pass. There was much revelry along the way. The city was full of music and laughter. The tall Stormlander woman never had much use for music. She had been taught to dance like any young lady must and it had been what brought her to know Lord Renly. However, she did enjoy the way it made the people happy. Brienne enjoyed watching the children dance. 

“We love you, King Robert!” A large breasted woman crashed through the guards to expose her gifted bosom to the King. The large Baratheon scooped her up with a single arm and brought her to him on his horse. He robust face slammed into her breast and the crowd erupted with cheers. Brienne saw Queen Cersei whisper to the driver of her carriage. The man snapped the reins and the large cart quickened its pace. 

The rest of the parade continued as such. The people adored Robert during times of celebration. It was during the days without that made people question his leadership. Brienne had seen the poor souls begging through the streets. The gold cloaks most likely rounded them up and tossed them outside the walls for the parade. 

The procession eventually filed into the large arena that once held the mighty dragons of the Targaryens. The woman from Evenfall Hall had fought many melees here and won most of them. Brienne had found her spot among the other Stormlands lords. The arena stone seating had been changed to accommodate the high born. Tables and chairs had been placed on the rows. The knights and merchants that had been lucking enough to earn a place among the lords and ladies sat to the top of the arena while the lower lords sat down below. The royal family and the paramount lords sat on the floor of the arena. A wooden floor had been placed down to cover the sand of the fighting pit. The dance would also be held in the arena as well later in the evening. The tall woman made her way through the crowds to her seat. Before she could start her ascent up the stone steps, she felt a small hand grab arm. Brienne turned abruptly to find the small Targaryen girl before her. 

“Are you Lady Brienne of Tarth?” The young woman looked up at Brienne with the most vibrant violet eyes. 

“I am Brienne of Tarth,” Brienne bowed slightly to the girl, “but I am no lady.” 

“I am Daenerys Targaryen of Dragonstone.”

“It is a pleasure to meet the Stormborn.” Daenerys blushed a little at the nickname. 

“My nephew says you are the best fighter he has ever seen. He told me of your victory in the King’s Melee two fortnights ago.” Brienne couldn’t help but smile at her accolades. 

“I did win the melee but I wouldn’t say I was the best fighter.” The tall woman remained humble.

“From what my nephew says, not even Ser Barristan would dare face you in a fight.” Brienne was becoming wary of the young woman now. The flattery was unwanted and excessive.

“Is there something I could assist you with my lady?” the Stormlander asked curtly.

“I had hoped you could aid me with one thing.” Daenerys looked down. Brienne braced herself for the joke to hit. 

“Name it and I’ll try honor your request to the best of my abilities.” She spoke the words half-heartedly. She had seen this attempt to mock her many times before and expected to seen it many times to come.

“Could you train me to defend myself?” The Targaryen girl met her eyes. The growing contempt had been rapidly replaced with concern. Daenerys looked on the verge of tears. Her face fear stricken. 

“My lady.” Brienne guided the girl to an empty entrance way to avoid pry eyes. The pair walked down into the darkness away from the commotion of the feast. She handed the young woman a bit of cloth to dry her eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I refuse to be the damsel in distress any longer.” Daenerys gained her composure. “My brother, Viserys, he…he beats me. Often and away from those that would stop him. I have relied on Rhaegar and Aegon to protect me from him. I can’t trust that they will always be there for me. I need to defend myself.” 

“Where is your brother now? I didn’t not see him at the Presenting of the Lords.”

“Rhaegar has exiled him. He is returning to Dragonstone to collect his belongings before he must leave our home. I fear he will return for me. The dragon as he calls himself, he desires me all to himself. Brienne, I need to be ready for him. Will you help me, brave knight?” 

“I am no knight, my lady.” Brienne didn’t know how else to answer.

“People say you are strongest and bravest warrior there is.” She placed a hand on Brienne’s arm. “I need to learn to become strong and brave myself.” 

“I will aid you, Daenerys Stormborn. My sword is your sword.” Brienne placed her hand on Dany’s hand. The young lady’s eyes brighten. 

“Thank you.” Daenerys let out a sigh of relief. “Will you do us the honor of sharing your company at our table?” 

“If it will please you, my lady.” 

“It would please me, my knight.” Brienne thought of correcting her but held her tongue. “You may have my brother’s seat.” 

The two women walked into the light of the day. They made their way to the Targaryen table in the center of the arena’s floor. As they approached, Rhaegar gave a befuddled look at his sister. Brienne noticed a deadpan stare returned from Daenerys. It was Aegon who spoke up to reduce the tension. 

“Will you be joining us for the feast Lady Brienne?” The dark-haired Targaryen looked at the tall woman. Brienne noted his sincere welcoming demeaner. 

“That I will, Lord Aegon.” Brienne sat besides Dany as the servants entered with the great feast. Aegon and Dany carried the conversation. They rapidly fired questions at Brienne as the courses came and went. The tall warrior enjoyed talking with the two. Most ridiculed her for her appearance and her less than ladylike personality. The young Targaryens were interested in her. Aegon loved her fighting style and wished to train with her as well during their time in the capitol. 

“If would be acceptable to Lady Brienne, I could offer you a place on Dragonstone. You would be given a stipend and room while you trained Aegon and Daenerys.” Rhaegar posed the offer then sipped his wine. His son and sister looked eagerly to Brienne for her acceptance.

“A wonderful proposition, however one that I must take time to consider thoroughly,” she answered. 

“We have much time within the following fortnight and who knows beyond that. Aegon will accompany me to many of the meetings, though Daenerys will have and need more time to reach his level.” The handsome Targaryen looked at his sister with a worrisome glance. 

“Your sister will soon be able to show the world the meaning of Fire and Blood.” 

“I will show them more than that, Brienne.” 

“I do not doubt it, my lady. Shall we begin first thing tomorrow?” 

“That would be perfect.” Daenerys soon broke her gaze with Brienne to the young auburn hair boy approaching their table. He had the look of a Tully but Brienne had known this was not Edmure. The heir of Riverrun was looking after his ill father and would be arriving shortly for the summit. She could only assume this was the Stark boy the knights had been talking about. Many wanted a chance to show the youth what a real fighter looked like. Prince Joffrey had even said he could easily take the “northern bitch” in a fight. After finally getting a look at Robb herself, Brienne doubt many of the knights or the Prince could take him. He was stockier in the shoulders but had a slender build below the chest perfect for agility. Brienne wanted a chance to fight against him to see what he was worth in battle. She thought he would make for more than a worthy opponent. 

Brienne notice his gazed was unwavering from Daenerys to her side. The young woman looked completely enamored by the approaching suitor. This was soon stopped by the mob of golden blonde hair and the Hound. Brienne stood slowly and placed a hand on her sword’s hilt. 

“I say Hound, it appears the northern bitch is on his way to speak to the scum of Westeros.” Prince Joffrey’s head tilted to the side to show a wickedly arrogant smile. Brienne started around the table. Daenerys followed and grabbed Aegon’s dagger before he could protest. 

“It would appear so.” The Hound’s gaze never left his target. Brienne knew how well he had fought. She prepared to take him when she noticed Ser Meryn Trant flank her on the right. 

“What did you call me?” Robb’s voice was surprisingly calm. 

“The northern bitch.” Prince Joffrey drew his ornate sword as he spoke. The northern lordling drew his in response. 

“What in seven hells?” the King’s voice boomed across the pit. 

“Robert, stop them!” The Queen was standing and looking to her brother at her side. Jamie Lannister sat smugly enjoying the spectacle before him. 

“Robb, lower your sword.” Ned Stark was crossing the grounds to the scene. “That is an order.” Stark’s eldest did not hesitate and promptly replaced his sword in its sheath. 

“Poor choice.” With that, Joffrey lunged at Robb with a thrust to his gut. Robb quickly opened to the right missing the blade and added distance between himself and Sandor Clegane. The Prince brought his sword back over his right shoulder nearly taking out his guard. Clegane, however, quickly dodge the blade and rounded to Joffrey’s left to slash at Robb’s right leg. The Stark heir was ready with a parry. Brienne took this moment to step in. She grabbed the Prince by his collar and threw him back before he could swing again. Queen Cersei’s shrill scream rang in the arena as her son hit the ground. The Stormlander could hear Renly laughing at his nephew’s folly. Brienne squared up to the Hound. Robb shook off his next attack and met the lady warrior shoulder to shoulder. Beyond the Hound, Brienne saw Daenerys pounce on Joffrey with the dagger. Trant was quickly on her shortly after. He seized Daenerys by the hair and yanked her off the Baratheon prince. She twisted and plunged the dagger into the knight’s knee, finding the space between the armor perfectly. Trant let out a yelp like a wounded animal. The Hound slashed at Brienne, pulling her out of the fight next to them. She easily blocked the strong attack. Robb thrust but Clegane knocked the blade off behind him with a solid whack of his arm. The Prince’s guard turned his next attack at Robb, who was regaining his balance. Clegane unleashed a fire storm of hits, but the Stark boy was prepared. He blocked each move with ease. Brienne waited for her moment to step in. 

“Daenerys!” Robb screamed as he saw Joffrey creep up behind her. Everyone’s eyes quickly shifted from Robb and Clegane to the Prince. Daenerys had been deeply mesmerized by Ser Meryn rolling on the temporary floor in agony, that she never saw the Prince rise up from the ground. He had caught his breath and was ready to unleash his anger. Robb pushed past the Hound to the Targaryen girl. Sandor Clegane raised his sword to stop the boy but Brienne block the blow by taking the Hound out with a tackle. They pair slammed into the Greyjoy table. The wood split with the force. Brienne caught a quick glimpse of a smiling Balon Greyjoy before her head was knock by the Hound’s helm. Her vision went dark for a moment. 

“Enough!” She heard the king proclaim. She quickly gained her footing and saw Joffrey’s sword ready to slice Daenerys’ neck. Her nephew’s dagger was pointed to the Prince crotch while Robb’s sword tickled his throat. “Drop your weapons all of you or I’ll have each of you whipped through the streets back to the Red Keep.” 

There was a moment of hesitation between the three of them. Joffrey let out a heavy breath and Daenerys laid on the pressure with the dagger. The Prince loosen his grip and let the sword drop from his hands. Robb released his grip and flung Joffrey behind him while Dany kick his gaudy weapon behind her once she rose to her feet. 

“Hound, kill them!” Joffrey’s face was a bright red mess. 

“He will do no such thing.” Ned Stark brushed pass the blonde Baratheon to his son. “How could you be so foolish?” 

“I am the heir to the Iron Throne, and he will do as I say,” Joffrey yelled after the Hand of the King. 

“AND I AM THE KING!” Robert’s voices shook everyone. “You will know your place boy or I’ll teach it to you in front of all the noble house in Westeros.” 

“I- ,” his son tried to interject. 

“Silence!” Robert moved quickly around the table to his son. “Another word from you and I swear not even your mother will be able to protect you.” The King glared down at his son. 

“Perhaps, that is enough festivities for now, your grace.” Ned Stark spoke calmly as if the past five minutes never occurred. 

“We have the ball tonight, Lord Stark. We can’t cancel now when all the arrangements have been- ,” Queen Cersei quickly added this in but was stopped by Robert’s hand rose to gesture quiet. The arena’s occupants stood or sat in silence. 

“You certainly know how to throw a feast Baratheon, I wouldn’t want to miss the dance that follows.” Balon Greyjoy let out a cackle behind Brienne. “If this woman is going to be present, it will be a fight none should miss.” The King shot a look at the Ironborn. His intense eyes gave way to a jovial smile then to a hearty laugh. Soon the only people not laughing were the two Stark men, the three Targaryens, Cersei, Brienne, the Hound, Joffrey, and Ser Meryn Trant who was still rolling in agony on the ground.

“Well said, you salty old bastard!” The King let out. This sent Balon Greyjoy into another fit of laughter. “Let us gather later for the ball of whatever it’s called. I think we will all need a break.” The Queen made to make a comment about the feast not being finished but knew better. Robert grabbed his son’s shoulder and walked him over to their table. “Targaryens and Stark to me. You too Tarth. And will someone get Trant out of here?” 

The people filed out of the arena leaving only the Royal family, Targaryens, Starks, and Brienne. They eyed each other up carefully. As the servants worked on a way to remove Trant from the area, the King finished a cup of wine. 

“Now listen closely, all of you,” King Robert started as he poured another drink, “There will be no more of this nonsense. I don’t give a rat’s ass who said what or how it all started. There will be now more fighting.”

“I- ,” Joffrey began.

“And one more word out of your mouth today, it will be the last one you speak for a long time.” Robert downed his new cup of wine. “Now get the fuck out of here.” 

The Baratheons quickly made their exit out onto the streets ahead of the group. The Starks and Targaryens took their time leaving. Brienne walked behind them. They were nearly to the gate when Ned Stark turned around to face the Stormlander. 

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” he asked her. 

“I’ve trained every day for this skill.” 

“It is unmatched for sure. I thank you for defending my foolish son.” 

“Foolish, but not the most foolish for sure.” Tyrion Lannister waited at the entrance finishing a cup of wine. “I must admit it was most enjoyable seeing my nephew knocked down a peg or three.” 

“Lord Tyrion, a pleasure to see you again,” Lord Stark stated with not much genuineness. 

“Come now, Stark. No need for charades.” The Imp downed the last of his wine. “You’re about as pleased to see me as Stannis Baratheon is to see…well just about anyone.” 

“And what, may I ask, can I do for you?” Eddard Stark’s northern brow furrowed at the little man. Brienne had not yet had the pleasure to meet him personal but she knew he had placed many a wager on her. 

“It’s what I can do for both of you,” Tyrion stated with a gesture of his cup to Rhaegar Targaryen. 

“What can you do for us?” Rhaegar examined the dwarf with reservation.

“Oh, so much,” the Imp replied as he grabbed another pitcher of wine from a passing servant girl. “If you will only hear me out.” There was a moment of silence as Rhaegar and Ned shared a glance on whether or not to trust the Lannister before them. The conversation was all in their eyes until Rhaegar nodded.

“We shall hear you out, in the Tower of the Hand,” Ned agreed. 

“I know of a place with less ears and eyes. I shall send for you at dusk.” With the small Lannister hobbled off to his litter. His servants lifted the litter off and carried Tyrion Lannister off. Rhaegar Targaryen turned to Brienne of Tarth.

“Brienne, I am wondering if you might be available to assist in watching our chambers tonight.”

“It would be my honor, my lord.”


End file.
